Weapons
by Amu Chi
Summary: In the year 2020 many conflicting wars rage between countries and buisnesses. Easter wants to be on top. Gozen makes weapons to dispose of his enemies. Ikuto and Amu are stuck in the middle. AMUTO. Rated M for: Language, Rape, Violence, LEMONS! R&R!
1. The lab rat, the tool, the weapon

Weapons

Summary: Ikuto is a weapon, a tool, for Easter. He has been trained to fight. Locked in chains at night he struggles to escape. He yells for help, but nobody wants to help him. A girl is introduced to Easter, another weapon.

note: Gozen is not Hikaru in this story. I made him a different character.

* * *

...May 9, 2020...

City lights glowed brightly at night, but were slightly blurred in the rain. Cars' tires tore through the water causing it to fly up and splash onto the sidewalks and a few pedestrians. Angry yells were heard soon after and a man flicked off the car that splashed him.

A girl with long blonde hair walked swiftly and gracefully to a large corporation building called Easter, her heels making a small clicking noise ever so often.

The doors to the Company automatically opened letting the girl in.

The girl made her way up to the front desk in the main loby, her shoes making a louder clicking noise on the white tile floors. When she reached the front desk she pulled out an id card and showed it to the receptionist.

The receptionist waved her off, allowing the girl to go up to the boss's room.

The girl thanked the receptionist before she walked to the golden elevator and entered it.

Elevator music played as it took her up 20 stories. A small bing rang before the golden doors opened and the girl walked out.

She walked past another receptionist who tried to stop her, "Miss Utau, please stop! The boss is in an important meeting right now and it would be best if you don't inturrupt..." Utau cut her off by swinging the large office doors open. "...him."

"Gozen you bastard!" Utau yelled, her blue eyes narrowed as they glared at a young man around his thirties, his brown hair slicked back like they used to have it in the eighties. He was tall and thin, like a model. His dark brown eyes narrowed mischiviously.

Two large men in black suits and sunglasses came up to Utau and grabed her by the arms firmly.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him! You fucking promised!" She screamed as she thrashed around, trying to get out of the men's hold.

The staff members watched Utau as she attempted to beat up the two security guys, but to no avail. Then they turned to Gozen and waited for a reaction.

He beckoned the two men to bring Utau over.

They had a slight difficulty as she kicked and yelled. "Let go of me," She hissed.

Gozen then brought out a needle and injected it into her neck. The liquid quickly took its toll.

She stoped thrashing and then stopped yelling as she lost all of her strength and the two men now had to hold her up. Her head drooped foreward but her eyes still looked fiercly up at him.

Gozen grabbed her chin with his rough hand and forced it upwards so that she was now looking at him. "Utau, how dare you come into my office so abruptly and causing such chaos. I have no clue what the hell you are talking about, but I have kept to my word one hundred percent. Your bastard of a brother is completly fine, in fact he is better than he has ever been. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my meeting." He then shooed her off.

The men grabbed her and started to pull her out of the office.

"Oh, and Utau," Gozen added, the men stopped and turned around for her to hear and see more clearly. "Keep up the good work. Tell Miss Sanjo I said hello." He then waved goodbye until the office doors closed.

The security guards took her down to the lobby for her to be greeted by her manager, Yukari Sanjo.

Yukari wore the same ugly yellow suit all the time and she always had her short, redish brown hair, pulled back into a low ponytail and her small oval shaped glasses on her face. Yukari pushed up her glasses, before letting out a small sigh. "Thank you men, I'll take it from here, but if you could help her to the car first before you go."

Yukari got outside to be greeted by a butler with an umbrella, coveing her from the rain until she got inside the limo.

The butler then went over to the practically unconcious Utau and covered her from the rain until she too was strapped inside the limo.

The car doors closed after the butler got inside the limo. Then the driver drove the car back to her condo.

Utau rest her head against Yukari's shoulder, finally asleep.

"Utau, what the heck am I going to do with you?" Yukari asked herself.

* * *

...Easter Co....

The metting came to an end an hour later. Gozen shook their hands goodbye before he went to the golden elevator and rode it 22 stories down, two under the main loby, and into the basement. He exited the elevator and entered a dark hallway, not very well lit. He could hear a small noise from the end of the hall and what seemed to be clanking. All of the doors had small square windows that allowed you to see inside and a smaller one near the bottom to put things like letters or food through. He got to the end of the hallway and the noise from earlier was now much louder. Gozen looked through the window to see a shadow of a person thrashing around and yelling. Chains were attached to his wrists and ankels, explaining the clainging noise.

Gozen bent down to the small box at the bottom of the door and opened it like the lid to a box. He put his lips near it to speak, "Ikuto," He called in a comanding tone. "Stop thrashing around, you are the loudest thing in this hallway. Besides, no one is going to help you, this whole basement is sound proof. Nobody above can hear you."

He ignored his orders and continued to thrash and yell.

"Ikuto, your only hurting yourself by doing this and I promised your sister you wouldn't get hurt." He let out a low laugh.

"Shut up!" Ikuto yelled, his voice raspy from yelling all day. He tried to attack the door, but his chains prevented him from getting any closer than ten feet from the wall.

* * *

...Lab...

"We did it!" A female scientist with short brown hair and large circular glasses exclaimed. Her fellow scientists cheered with her.

"Great job Suki!" An average looking guy said, patting her on the back.

"Thanks Kiba." She said smiling proudly. "We have to tell Gozen!"

One of the scientists ran over to the intercom and pressed three which leads to the basement. "Gozen, we did it! We found a way to create our most advance weapon yet! Come see!"

* * *

...Basement...

Gozen looked up towads the intercom then back towards Ikuto. "Don't worry yet Ikuto, soon you will have a friend to play with." He then shut the flap and locked it before he got up and hurried towards the elevator.

Ikuto yelled in frustration and anger. He tried thrashing some more, but then gave up for the day, exausted he went over to his small bed and curled up into a ball, pulling the small, tatered, wool blanket over him.

* * *

...Lab...

Gozen rushed out of the elevator and over to the lab doors. He pulled out his id card and scanned it on the scanner.

"Identity confirmed. Welcome Gozen." The computer said as it unlocked the doors to the lab.

Gozen walked in to see a small naked girl with pink hair curled up in a ball on a matt in the corner of a white room on the other side of a glass wall.

Suki walked up to him and shook his hand before leading him to her desk. "Wecome sir! I am so glad to see you here! You have no idea how much i..."

Gozen put his hand up, cutting her off. "I didn't come here to hear you suck up to me, where is it?"

"Oh! She is over there sir!" Suki said pointing to the girl with pink hair. "We have genetically altered her to have the appearance of an average teenage girl so that she can blend in with society, but she contains the powers of a monster."

"Where did you get her?" Gozen asked.

"We found her, about three years ago, dying on the street. We helped her become stronger and gave her a home, but only if she gave us her body and soul for use. She agreed, saying anything would be better than the streets. Poor girl, if only she had known what she was getting herself into."

"How old is she?" Gozen looked at the girl who sat against the corner of a wall hugging her legs to her chest, her head burried in her knees, her hair falling around her back and shoulders.

"She was around fourteen when we found her, sir, so... seventeenish?" Suki also looked at the girl, her eyes became sad when she looked at the poor girl. Suki took care of the girl the most and helped her recover from surgery and from being homless.

Gozen walked back and forth, staring at the girl, thinking. "What is her name?"

"Experiment 5017, sir." Suki said.

"No, her real name."

Suki hesitated.

"Well?" Gozen asked impaciently.

"Amu, sir." Suki mummbled.

"Louder Suki, I couldn't hear you."

"Amu!" Suki shouted, then covered her mouth. "I am so sorry sir, I didn't mean to shout..."

Gozen put a finger on her lips signaling her to stop talking. "Its okay. Just don't do it again."

Suki let out a sigh of relif. "Thank you sir!"

"Now, tell me, what can she do?"

"She is the ultimate killing machine sir. She is able to transform her body into anything, able to seduce any person, able to heal any person, able to kill any person. She has the strength of a hundred men and the speed of a cheetah."

Gozen nodded his head as she talked. "Very good, now what about Ikuto?"

"Ikuto has become more violent lately, he has been much harder to control, thats why we had to chain him up sir."

Gozen ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Can she handel contact yet?"

"Contact, sir?"

"Can she handel talking to people and being around them yet?" He said annoyed that he had to explain.

"Oh, no sir, we are still working on that, she barely speaks to me sir and I have had contact with her the most."

Gozen let out another sigh. "When do you think she will be ready?"

"Its not for sure yet, we have had her for three years and still she barely speaks, so it could take weeks to years."

Gozen slammed his hands on the desk. "We dont have years to waist on this girl! You have a month to get her talking, put her with Ikuto or something, he needs some company. Whatever it takes, get her talking so that she can start getting put to action."

"Sir,yes,sir!" Suki shouted straightening up.

Gozen then left the lab.

Suki went into her closet and pulled out some clothes. She then opened Amu's container and helped her get dressed. She put Amu into some pink underwear and a matching bra, then she put on a simple purple tshirt on her that was slightly big, but still worked. Finally, she put on some comfortable bluejeans and some knee high socks and slip on black shoes. "Comfy?"

Amu shook her head no. She prefered to be naked than wear what they have.

"I'm sorry... it's all I have. As you can tell, I don't really care when it comes to fashion." Suki wore an oversized green t-shirt with food stains and some torn up jeans and green white tennishoes, then over it all, a white lab coat. Suki held out her hand to Amu for her to take.

Amu hesitantly took her hand.

Suki led Amu to the basement.

* * *

...Basement...

Ikuto licked his cuts on his wrists getting rid of the blood. He stopped though when he heard the small bing of the elevator and then he went on defense mode. He heard footsteps coming closer and someone talking. "Danzo you bastard, is that you? Get me out of here!"

He soon recognized the footsteps to be that of a girl, it was much lighter and quick than Danzo's. Also following her was another person.

"Ikuto?" Suki called.

"Suki!" Ikuto exclaimed. She was the only person here that he actually liked. She was kind to him and treated him like a person.

Suki opened the door and for the first time in weeks he could see again. "Ikuto! What have you done?!" She exclaimed.

Ikuto looked at her confused.

She then pulled out some bandages and wrapped his wirsts and ankles up.

Ikuto watched her as she worked, but then his eyes were averted when he saw something pink. He looked up to see a girl with mid-length pink hair and honey colored eyes peeking around the corner. "Neh, Suki, whose that?" He asked curiously.

"Oh! How could I forget! Amu!" Suki got up and raced towards Amu hugging her. "SORRY! I know how you hate it when I leave you!"

Amu was frightened at first, but then hugged her back.

Suki pulled away and then grabbed Amu's hand, leading her into the dark room. "Ikuto, I would like you to meet your partner, Amu. She needs to work on her communicating skills, before she can be used so I thought, why not with the person she will be working with! Besides, Gozen told me you have been lonely. I'm so sorry! I wish I could come and visit more often."

'So, she's just like me, a lab rat, a tool, a weapon.' Ikuto thought.

"Amu, say hello to Ikuto, your new friend."

Amu hid behind Suki, shyly clinging to her lab coat. She let out a meek hi and that was it.

Suki laughed at how shy Amu was. "No Amu, go up and introduce yourself." Suki pushed Amu towards Ikuto.

Amu fell onto her hands and knees infront of Ikuto. "Oof." She then sat up and brushed herself off. When she looked up and saw Ikuto staring at her she blushed and bowed her head. "HiI'mAmuNicetomeetyou." She said in one breath. She held out her hand for him to take.

He took it and gave it a light shake. With his other hand he lifted her chin and when he looked at her frightened face, his heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. Then cat ears and a tail popped out of nowhere. This scared Amu even more.

Amu jumped back and crawled over to next to Suki, grabbing onto her pants like a little kid.

"You must like her Ikuto, your cat ears and tail rarely show themselves." Suki let out a giggle when Ikuto turned his head away blushing.

* * *

Later that day... Easter.... 20th floor...

"Suki, how was it? Did they get along? Do you think she can be ready in a month?" Danzo asked.

Suki nodded her head smiling. "Amu is slightly frightened by Ikuto, but Ikuto seems to like her, his cat ears and tail appeared, I think she will be ready in a month."

"Good." Gozen then started laughing to himself.

* * *

**Ikutosgirl: YAY! MY FIRST STORY AND FIRST CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE ATLEAST 20 REVIEWS BEFORE I GO ON! NO FLAMMING! ALSO WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE?**

**A. More scenes with Amu and Ikuto?**

**B. NEW CHARACTERS?**

**C. MORE EXPLANATIONS?**

**D. ALL OF THE ABOVE?!**


	2. Broken

Weapons

Ch 2: Destroyed

* * *

**Summary: **

**In the year 2020 many conflicting wars rage between countries and buisnesses. Easter wants to be on top. Gozen makes weapons to dispose of his enemies. Ikuto and Amu are stuck in the middle. AMUTO. Rated M for: Language, Violence, Lemons, and rape. **

* * *

...May 11, 2020...

Amu's POV...

I hate this hell hole. I hate what they have done to me. Three years, that's how long they have been experimenting on me. If it were not for Suki I don't think I would be living. I remember the first day I met her...

* * *

...Flashback...

_October 17, 2018..._

_It was a long night of experimenting and getting my ass whipped. I was surrounded by a bunch of scientists holding me down on a table as others injected things into my blood stream. They weren't at all gentle. I cried out in pain from the needle in my side going deeper into my skin. To make things worse I was dying of heat. The room felt like a million degrees and it was very steamy. "Ah!" I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut tightly and biting my lip till it bled. _

_The scientists laughed at my pain. They were all sadistic men who enjoyed torturing me as much as possible. _

_"Let's inject this next!" One of the scientists exclaimed all to excitedly. He licked his lips in anticipation as he looked over my naked body. He pushed his large oval glasses up his nose to better adjust his sight. _

_The scientist that had been injecting things into me for the past year nodded his head and took the suringe and injected the needle into my neck roughly. _

_I let out a loud scream and the men continued to laugh. Nobody noticed the door open or the person walk in._

_"Ahem! What the hell are you doing?" A female yelled angrily. _

_The men turned away from me to look at the voice's owner. I could tell that they felt busted, caught in the act by the way their bodies stiffened. They dropped everything and ran like rats. _

_I had no energy to even turn my head. Everything hurt. I just laid there on the metal bed panting from exaustion. _

_The girl walked towards me until she was right by my side. "What have they done to you?" She asked worried. She sounded so nice her gentle voice calmed me enough to relax a bit. She then leaned over so that her head was over mine. Under the light she looked like an angel, my savior from this hell. I thought I had even seen a halo above her head, but I think my exaustion and the floresent lights were playing tricks on me. _

_I didn't answer her question. I just smiled at her weakly and brought a hand up to her face. I cupped her cheek in my hand for a second before my hand dropped back to my side and her face vanished from my sight. I fell into the dark obyss that is also known as sleep. _

_..End flashback..._

* * *

That day she saved me, well sort of, I still get experimented on, but it has never been as bad as before I met her.

The door to the lab opened and my head sprung up in hope of it being Suki. Sadly, it was not Suki, it was the man from earlier with the suit and the slicked back hair.

He walked up to my glass wall and looked in at me. He looked me over, a gleam in his eyes. "Dr. Honda?"

A scientist I knew all to well walked into the lab. He had been fired from his position in my experimentations that same week Suki saved me two years ago. He still had his uneven messy brown hair and large oval glasses. He still walked with a limp in his step and hunched over. Sadly, he still worked for Easter. "Y-Yes sir?" He asked. I could tell that he was intimidated by the man.

"Fetch me her dossier." He commanded, snapping his fingers in the process.

Dr. Honda nodded his head before scouring around a room before heading over to a file, unlocking it, and pulling out a file with my name on it. He then walked back over to the man and handded him the file. "Here Gozen."

Gozen opened the file and started to read it. He looked up from the file over to Dr. Honda who was still standing there. "You can go now Dr. Honda." Gozen glared at him.

Dr. Honda got the message and he fled from the room, the door closing behind him.

Gozen brought a chair up to my glass wall and sat down. He went back to reading, looking up at me ocassionally.

I would look away everytime he would look up and then when he went back to reading I would stare at him warrily. I pulled my comforter blanket up to my chin, hiding myself from him. I was nude under the blanket. They rarely allowed me to wear clothes unless they were taking me somewhere outside of the lab.

He got up and walked around to the door to my room. He punched in a code and my door opened. He walked in, bringing a chair with him. He brought the chair up next to my futon mattress. He sat down in the chair and looked back at his file for a few minuets.

***Warning: Rape scene ahead! If you do not wish to read it then skip it!***

I watched him through narrow eyes.

Finally after a long awkward silence, he spoke. "Amu Hinamori. Age, seventeen. Birthday, Unknown. Date taken in, December 19, 2017. Height, 5'3. Weight, 105lbs. Hair color, pink. Eye color, gold..." He paused to look up at me and then went back to reading. "You certianly are an intresting girl, Amu... So beautiful too... tell me Amu, are you still a virgin?"

His question threw me off guard. I just sat there, eyes wide in fear.

"Hm. Well aren't you the little slut?" He got up and threw his chair to the side. He then started to get undressed. He took off his coat and threw it to the side, then he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off in a different direction. He unbuttoned his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

I attempted to run, but he pinned me down. In this room I am totally weak, my energy is drained.

He then removed his boxers, leaving him naked.

I started to cry out for someone to save me, but nobody could hear me.

"Its useless Amu. Its soundproof down here and I changed all the locks, only I know how to unlock them." He laughed as he attempted to remove my blanket. He succeeded and I started to cry even more.

He attacked my breasts and started to play with them in his rough hands. I started sobbing. Then he attacked my mouth with his lips, kissing me roughly, forcing his tounge into my mouth.

"Stop it!" I cried, hitting his chest and thrashing to get out of his hold on me.

He continued to kiss me roughly while his hands trailed down my body and down to my hips. "Let's see how good you are, slut." He said roughly into my neck.

I started thrashing nonstop. "No! Stop! Please! Someone help me!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Stop squirming girl, you will like it, won't you, slut?" He injected me and soon I couldn't move. I was going to be raped and there was nothing I could do to stop it. He brought his head down to my vagina and sniffed it and licked it. "Aren't you the little wet one? You really are a slut. Hahaha." He inserted his tounge and moved it around.

I hated it. I wanted it to stop. My body though thought otherwise. It loved the attention and I released a moan. "Ah...!"

"Slut likes it just as I thought." He smirked at me before going back to licking me.

I started moaning more and more, bucking my hips up into his mouth. i cummed into his mouth releasining a deep throaty moan.

he lapped up my juices moaning in pleasure. "Good.." He then repositioned himself and thrust into me.

I let out a loud cry of pain as I felt my barrier break. Blood went everywhere. I started crying from the pain. He ignored my cries though and continued to fuck me until he was done. Right before he cummed he brought his penis to my mouth and commanded me to suck it. I shook my head no. He slapped me across the face and demanded me to suck it again. When I refused to open my mouth he forced it open and shoved his penis down my throat.

"Lick it clean!" He yelled.

I started to cry as I licked it.

He moaned in pleasure before releasing in my mouth and taking his penis out. "Swallow it!" He yelled.

I swallowed it before gagging right after. I started to cry loudly, sobbing in my knees.

"Get over yourself girl. Oh, and your not allowed to tell anyone who did this to you, do you understand?" He had put his clothes back on and walked out of the lab.

***End Rape scene***

I crawled painfully over to my blanket and wrapped it around me. I leaned against the door and continued to cry all night.

...End Amu's POV...

* * *

Normal POV...

Suki could hear a small cry on the otherside of the lab door, but she couldn't get in. Someone had changed the locks. Suki ran down to the basement and grabbed Ikuto. "Ikuto, I need your help."

They ran back up to the lab and Ikuto put his hand up to the lock and unlocking it in the first try. They ran in to see Amu currled in a ball against the wall crying. Blood was everywhere, but mostly on the bed. Some of it was smeared on the floor and on the walls.

Ikuto didn't even take the time to decode the lock he broke down the glass wall and ran over to Amu. His cat ears and tail popped out again when he got close to her, but he ignored it this time and picked Amu up.

Amu let out a cry of pain when Ikuto lifted her up. "GAHHH!"

Ikuto then noticed the blood trailing down her legs.

Suki noticed it also and ran up to Amu. "Amu, what happened? Who did this to you?"

Amu just let out a loud cry and then burried her head into Ikuto's shirt. Her tears dampening his shirt.

Suki called for some people to clean up the mess and had Ikuto carry Amu to her apartment room that just so happened to be in Easter's building.

They arrieved in her small apartment and Ikuto laid Amu on a couch. Suki pointed Ikuto to the bathroom and told him to bring towels.

Ikuto did so and when he walked out of the bathroom he blushed slightly when he saw Amu naked, but shook it off when he saw how much pain she was in. He handed Suki the towels.

"Don't think your done quite yet Ikuto, help me clean her up." Suki ordered.

Ikuto slowly kneeled down and grabbed a towel and started to wipe her legs of the blood.

"Good, now carry her to the bath tub."

Ikuto did as told and picked up Amu's naked body and placed her slowly into the warm water.

Amu let out a cry and a hiss as she felt stinging in her lower region. Then when the pain subsided she relaxed in the warmth. Amu lifted her arm weakly and brought her hand up to Ikuto's face. She cupped his cheeks in her hands. Her thumbs brushed them slightly in small circles.

Ikuto looked at her face curiously, his ears twitching ever so slightly.

Suki leaned in towards Ikuto and grabbed him by his cat ear. "Congrats Ikuto, that means she trusts you now." Suki whispered.

Ikuto blushed a light tinge of pink. Suki giggled at his reaction.

Amu smiled at him before saying, "Thank... you..." Then she passed out.

Ikuto jumped when she passed out. "Suki, is she okay?"

Suki giggled at Ikuto. "Yeah, she'll be fine. Help me dry her off and get her into some clothes."

Ikuto picked her up and helped dry her off. He then helped by fetching a large t-shirt and putting on Amu. Suki put some underwear on Amu and some shorts.

"There. I'll allow her to stay in my apartment for a while till she calms down and gains her energy back." Suki tucked Amu into her bed and Amu slept soundly. "Aww! Kawaii!" Suki cooed in a hushed tone.

Ikuto smiled slightly to himself as he watched Amu sleep. "She trusts me." He thought to himself.

* * *

...May 30, 2020...

Easter meeting room...

Suki knocked on the office meeting room door. There was a pause before a voice said, "Come in."

"Ah. Suki, do come in. What is it that you need to tell me?" Gozen asked.

Suki noticed the flustered look on his female assistant's face and her messed up clothing. She stood next to him, her head bowed as she tried to hide the fact that they were making out a second ago. "Oh! Um, I have a few things to report sir!"

"Well go on, tell me."

"First, I would like to report that Amu is recovering nicely from that rape incident a few weeks back. Secodly, Amu is ready to go back into experimentation, only if I watch though, can't trust those scientists to not harm her again. Finally, this is the best news, Amu and Ikuto are ready to go out into the field together, sir." Suki pushed up her large oval glasses and brushed her messy hair out of her face. She gave him a small smile.

At first Gozen just sat there contemplating, this made Suki think she had done or said something wrong. Then, he shot up out of his seat and slammed his hands onto the table. "Great! This is fantastic news! They are ready earlier than the deadline. Put them through test fields first, they must be ready by June eleventh to go through the real thing. I'm counting on you Suki!"

"Oh! Thank you so much sir! I'll start right on it!" Suki exclaimed happily. She then left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**IG: Thanks for reading! ^_^**

**I'll update when I have a total of 45 reviews! **

**P.S. I own none of the characters, sadly. Also no flamming!**

**The more reviews the faster I'll update.**

**I know I have grammer mistakes, so don't remind me. :P Nobody is perfect!**


	3. Mission 1 Complete

Weapons

Chapter 3

Flashback...

_...May 12, 2020..._

_Ikuto's POV_

_I couldn't get her face out of my mind. All I could think of was how hurt she was, how red her cheeks and nose were, and how puffy her eyes were. _

_After Suki and I put Amu to sleep on her couch I had to go back to my cell. _

_Now here I am, locked in chains and in a dark cell, wondering if Amu was okay. Wanting to be by her side like Suki was right now. _

_"Shit!" I yelled pounding my fists against the cold brick wall, cutting my hands in the process. I pressed my hands against the wall for a while then I slowly smeared my blood on the wall as I drew my hands downwards until I was curled in a ball, my hands still on the wall near the bottom. _

* * *

_Suki's POV_

_"Amu!" I say in a sing-song tone, carrying out a platter with a turkey sandwhich and a glass of milk on it. "I bring you food!" As I turn the corner and make my way into the living room I find Amu curled in a ball, her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs with her face between her knees. "Amu...?" I place the platter on the coffee table before sitting myself next to Amu. I stroked her soft pink hair, comforting her. "What's wrong honey?" _

_"MmMmFf..." She mumbled into her knees. _

_I smiled at her jokingly. "Now you know I can't speak mumbling, so take your head away from your knees and tell me what's the matter." _

_Amu shook her head no refusing to lift her head from her knees. _

_I let out a small sigh. "I guess I'll just have to eat this here turkey sandwhich, your favorite, all myself..." I picked up the sandwhich and opened my mouth as though I was going to take a bite._

_Amu peaked up to see if I would eat the sandwhich. Her eyes sparkled in want and hunger. _

_I neared the sandwhich to my mouth, only milimeters away from my lips. I started to close my mouth and take a bite, but soon found myself biting nothing. "Ah?" I look over at the couch to see Amu with the sandwhich clutching it greedily. _

_She gave me a cute glare before scarfing down the sandwhich like it was the first item of food she had ate in a long time and as she gobbled it up, she started to sob, but continued to eat. Then she grabbed the milk and gulped it down before she went back to being solemn, crying to herself. She brought her knees back up to her chest, wrapping her arms back around and she looked out the window and watched the busy street below. Tears streamed down her cheeks and fell onto her bare knees. _

_I could assume why she was sad so I let her be, wrapping a blanket around her, before heading back to my office in my bedroom, keeping the door open to listen out for Amu. _

Ikuto's POV

_My cell door opened and a man in white lab coat came over to me and released me from my shackles. He tied a bandana around my eyes so I could not see where he was taking me. Then I felt myself being hoisted up and placed into a box. The box was wheeled to a room and when we arrived I was lifted back out of the box and they took the bandana off. I looked around to find myself in an all white room all alone. _

_"Let's see if we can get your true form to show itself..." Gozen spoke through an intercom. _

_I looked around for where the intercom was, but all I could see was white and blinding lights. _

_Soon everything around me started to change and before I knew it I found myself in a small clearing in the middle of a forest. _

_"H-Huh?" I was amazed how one second I was sitting on a white tile floor and now I am sitting on real grass. I ran my hands through the grass to make sure I was not halucinating. It felt cool between my fingers as it belowed in the wind. _

_A long beep was heard above me for a minuet before it disappeared. _

_"What the fuck was that?" I yell towards the sky. _

_Another beep of the same tone went off again just to disappear again. _

_"Hahaha. That, my dear Ikuto, is the bell signaling the start of your test." _

_I glared at the sky. "Test? What test?" _

_The sky turned grey, and storm clouds made their way above. The smell of rain filled my nostrils. Lightning filled the sky followed by claps of thunder. Lightning struck down only a hundred feet away from me. _

_My hair started to stand on end. "Shit!" I dropped down on my hands and knees and curled into a ball, covering myself as much as possible. Soon, lightning shot out of the sky and headed towards me. Luckily, it hit a few feet over instead of me. "Are you psycho?" I yell. _

_"Hm... I sure thought putting you in a near death situation would bring out your true form..." Gozen pondered into the intercom. _

_Lightning shot down and I dodge rolled away from it in the nick of time. "Well as you can tell, your fucking plan isn't working! Now will you stop the fucking lightning!" I run from the lightning that just seems to not want to do anything but kill me. _

_"...Sigh... fine..." Soon the room returned to normal, white all over. _

* * *

_I collapsed onto the ground, panting out of breath. _

_"Enough testing for today, men take Ikuto back to his cell..." Gozen comanded over the intercom._

_Men soon surrounded me, grabing me forefully by the arms and tying a banana around my eyes. _

_I struggled in their grasps. "Gozen!" I yell. "Let me go!" I command the guards, shoving them away blindly. "Please, let me see Amu! I don't want to go back to my cell! Let me stay with her and Suki!" _

_Silence..._

_"Take him to Suki's room, have a guard on watch to make sure he makes no escape attempts." Gozen said before leaving. _

Suki's POV

_A loud banging could be heard against the front door of my apartment building._

_I head over to the door, unlocking all of the locks._

_Amu watches from the couch, her face blank. _

_I opened the door to find Ikuto getting tossed into my apartment, bound and gagged. _

_"What is the meaning of this?" I exclaim. _

_"Gozen has allowed Ikuto to stay with you as long as he makes no attempts to escape and a guard stays on watch of him." One guard explains._

_I nod my head in understanding. "Thank you for bringing him here." I bow before shutting the door. _

_I hurry over to the struggiling Ikuto. "Stop moving will ya?" _

_Ikuto stops moving to allow me to remove his bonds and gag. He rolls his wrists, popping them ocasionally. "God I am so glad to be out of that cell." He stretches out, like a cat, but stops mid stretch when he notices Amu staring at him. Automatically, his ears and tail appear. Now he really is stretching like a cat. He finishes stretching before sitting down and staring back at Amu. _

_Amu looks away blushing, sadness filling her eyes. _

_Ikuto looks to me confused and I just gesture to him to keep trying. He scoots closer to the couch, Amu closes herself from us more. Soon he was right next to her. "Beautiful girls shouldn't hide their faces." Ikuto said peering under her arm to look at her face. He smirked when he saw the small tinge of pink on her face. Ikuto hopped on the couch and wrapped his tail around Amu's waist. _

_That was too much for Amu. She let out a cry and punched Ikuto away from her. _

_Ikuto fell onto the floor._

_...Poof..._

_A heap of clothes lay on the floor. A lump moved around in the clothes, trying to find its way out. Soon, a black cat's head popped out from the clothes. "Mrow.." _

_"Ikuto! You must be exausted, you only turn into a cat when you are really tired and worn out." I walked over to pick up Ikuto, but stopped when Amu grabbed Ikuto instead. _

_Amu looked Ikuto over confused and curious._

_Ikuto stared back at her confused to what she wanted with him. _

_Amu then lay Ikuto between her breasts and stroked his fur. Smiling when she heard the purring noise from Ikuto's throat. _

* * *

_I smiled at the two. I had a feeling from now on that the two would be getting along much better._

June 10, 2020...

In a crummy part of the city a woman with short black hair and obsidian eyes wore a very revealing, skin tight outfit.

Men whistled at her as she passed.

She ignored their calls and walked up to a door, knocking on it.

A slit opened, revealing a pair of eyes only to have the slit close and the door open.

The woman walked in, the door closed behind her.

It was a club. She was lead through the people dancing and grinding. She was lead past the bar and drunks. Finally she made it to her destination. The man looked her over before going back to his post.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in..." The voice called from the other side.

She opened the door and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

The air was filled with cigarette smoke, lingering around her head. Blood red satin curtians were all around the room and hung from the celing, touching the ground. At the end of the room was a wealthy looking man in a suit sitting in a large loveseat, two women on either side of him, one in each of his arms. The other two sat on the armrests.

The woman walked towards him, her heels clicking on the tiles.

The man's eyes looked her over, filled with lust and greed. "Come here precious..." He beckoned her foreward.

She walked closer, stopping in front of him.

"Closer..." He purred.

She sat on his lap, stradling him.

"Mmm... much better... now give your daddy a kiss..." He moaned and gave her a toothy grin.

She leaned foreward and kissed him, her tounge slipped into his mouth giving him a heated kiss. As she kissed him, she lifted her skirt and pulled out a knife and then she stabbed him in the heart, twisting it around in his chest.

The women ran towards the door in panic.

The black hair turned pink and the obsidian eyes turned golden. She turned around and ran over to the door, blocking the women from escaping. Her nails grew long and she stabed the women through the guts, killing them.

Blood was everywhere.

She bent over and placed a bomb on the ground.

Desguising herself again, she left the club. Once she was a good distance away she set off the bomb.

* * *

The club exploded, building flying everywhere. Flames engulfed the place, killing everyone there.

* * *

"Experiment 5017, great job." A man with choppy short brown hair and sunglasses and a well groomed mustache stepped out of a nice looking vehicle. He wore a grey suit, one that a wealthy buisness man would wear. Like a guy in a mafia gang.

Amu smiled at him and slid into the vehicle, he got in right after her.

Once the vehicle doors were locked shut, Amu removed her desguise. She started with changing her hair back to its original pink color and then changed her eyes back to normal by blinking a few times. Then, she shut the window between the driver and them so he could no longer hear what they were saying or see what they were doing. She reached behind her and unzipped her dress and she started to get undressed.

The man watched her, a light blush on his cheeks. "U-uh are you s-sure you should be-e-e doing that here?"

"I don't see why not, the faster I get out of this outfit the better." Soon Amu was only in her underwear. She bent down and reached for a bag under the seat. She pulled out some clothes.

"A-a-are you sure you should be undressing in front of a man?" He cleared his throat and losened his tie slightly. Then he reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief then used it to whipe his forehead and the back of his neck.

Amu turned and smiled at him after she pulled a pair of shorts on that cut right above her knees. "Well... your different than just any man... your more like an older brother to me."

He frowned slightly. "Older brother, huh?"

Amu pulled on her t-shirt that had a band name on it. "Mmhm. I trust you Ikuto."

He smirked. "How did you know it was me?" The deep voice that he used before went back to his normal voice. He removed the brown wig and mustache and sunglasses. Then he took out his brown contacts.

"I know you Ikuto, and I could see right through your desguise." Amu said smirking slightly.

Ikuto glared playfully at her. "No way, my desguise was full proof! Nobody recognized me at all. So that must mean you have like x-ray vision or something."

"Nope, I don't have x-ray vision. Your desguise was just not good enough..." She let out a small sigh. "I am just really good I guess."

The car slowed to a stop and the back door opened to reveal Suki. She got in then shut the door behind her. "Hey guys. Amu, were you surprised to see Ikuto? I did do a pretty good job with his desguise. Oh wait, thats right, you have a higher sense of smell, you know our smells so you could recognize us from a mile away.

Ikuto turned to Amu and glared at her.

Amu turned to him smiling sheepishly. She shrugged her shoulders, "Guess you caught me."

"Great job on your first mission guys. I am so PROUD of you! I think I'm going to cry!" Suki said dramatically, grabbing a tissue out of nowhere and whiping the corners of her eyes. Then she used it to blow her nose, loudly. "My babies are growing up so fast!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes at her dramaticness.

Amu, the gulable one of the group, was quickly at Suki's side, hugging her and comforting her. "It's okay Suki, we aren't going anywhere."

Suki smiled and returned Amu's hug. "I know." She pet Amu's hair. Then she released from the hug smiling widely. "Anyways, enough with the mushey stuff... I have came to tell you that your next mission will be in a couple days. A company called LIFE has gotten in Easters' way and they, like other companies, wish to be on top. We can not let that happen. So starting tomorow we will be getting ready to go and stop their buisness before it succeeds us."

* * *

Ikuto's POV

We arrived back at Easter and as soon as we entered the building we were forced to go to our room.

Oh yeah, Amu and I have our own small apartment next to Suki. It is very small, but better than where we use to live 24/7.

I watched Amu's every move as she walked in front of me to our room. I watched the way her hair would bounce slightly with every step she took and how it seemed like her hair was alive as it moved around her shoulders. My eyes travled lower, to her hips. I watched the way her hips moved side to side, ever so seductively in my eyes, but normal to most. I watched her firm ass. Oh how I wanted to just reach out and grab it. I watched her long legs. The legs that seemed never ending, the legs that carried her every step of the way. I watched her small feet. Her cute feet that seemed so delicate that if you touched them, they would break.

"Ikuto..." Amu whinned. I look up from her feet to see a frustrated Amu in front of me, pouting cutely.

I cleared my throat. "Yes?"

"I don't have the key to the room, you do. I have been standing here for over two minuets waiting for you to stop looking at my feet and unlock the door." Oh how I loved how she was so demanding of me now. Compared to a month ago when she barely spoke. She was cute then, but hot now.

I shoved my hands into my pockets, searching for the key. "Huh... can't seem to find it."

Amu glared at me, but in my eyes it wasn't scary at all, but hot. "Do something..." She growled.

My cat ears and tail appeared. 'Shit... Stupid cat hormones...' At least in this form I can use my special abilities. I held out my hand and concentrated on my plam. A blue ball of energy formed in my hand, spinning in all directions. In the center of the ball was a grey blob, slowly forming into a key. Finally, when a key was made the ball of energy disappeared and the key dropped into my hand. "See, no problem." I put the key in the slot and open the door.

She walked in the room infront of me and headed to her bed.

"Going to bed already?" I ask.

"I'm tired, transformation uses a ton of my energy. Goodnight." She pulled the comforter over her head and went to sleep.

"...Night..."

* * *

**IG: I UPDATED! I WILL UPDATE AGAIN WHEN I RECIEVE 55 REVIEWS TOTAL! THANK YOU! GOODNIGHT! NO FLAMMING!**


	4. Shit, I'm falling for her

Chapter Four

June 12, 2020...

A girl with light brown hair, tied into a low ponytail that went to her shoulder blades, sat in an office desk, reading a magazine article. The front page of the magazine contained pictures of famous people. The most enlarged picture on the front was of the famous singer, Hoshina Utau. She wore a lovely simple black dress that hugged her curves nicely. Her hair was curled and let down, hugging her hips. She had a lovely smile that graced her lips, showing her pearly white teeth. The girl turned a page and continued to read, her face buried in the magazine.

A heavy set man walked up to her desk, stopping a few inches from it. He wore a nice suit that looked to be quite pricey. His hair, well what he had left, was slicked back. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigar, putting it inbetween his teeth. Then he reached in his other pocket and pulled out a lighter, lighting the cigar and then inhaling deeply before blowing out smoke into the girl's face. "Ahem..." He grunted.

"*Cough*" The girl looked up from the magazine and smiled sheepishly at the man. She was very young, probably only fourteen. Her brown eyes held embarrassment. "I am so sorry boss! Ah! Um... Your appointment with the board will be starting in fifteen minutes. It has been moved to room 267 due to maintenance problems in the other room..."

He blew more smoke into her face, causing her to cough more. "Thank you, Ami. Please try to be more efficient, will you?" He walked off towards an elevator.

Ami watched the man until he disappeared from site. When he was gone, she made a silly face at the elevator, sticking out her tongue and spiting at it. "I'll never be an actress if I continue with this job..." She sighed.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Ami turned back to her desk and looked over to the phone that was beeping. In the corner was a small red light that would blink constantly until the phone stopped ringing. She picked up the receiver and pressed a button next to the number 3. "Hello, LIFE agency, this is Ami, how may I help you?"

* * *

Easter...

Amu tossed and turned in her bed. She let out small whimpers and moans. Then her whimpers turned to screams and her moans turned to cries. Her tossing and turning became more violent, as she fought her bedsheets.

Ikuto ran into her room. This was not the first time he had seen her like this...

* * *

_June 3, 2020..._

_It was midnight, and Ikuto had just finished with his training session. He headed up to his room and when he opened the door he heard a small cry coming from Amu's bedroom. Then, he heard what sounded like a ripping noise. He raced into her room, slamming the door open to find Amu clawing and tearing apart her sheets and mattress, screaming and crying, her eyes wide open, tears flowing down her cheeks. _

_"NO! STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH THEM!" She screamed. She continued to rip at her mattress with her elongated nails. Amu's hair grew slightly longer and turned a darker shade of pink. Her eyes turned from their usual golden color to light pink. "I said... don't... FUCKING TOUCH THEM!" Amu tore her mattress in half, laughing and crying at the same time. _

_Ikuto ran up to Amu and pulled her away from what was once her bed. "Amu, get ahold of yourself." He said in a very soft and firm tone. _

_Amu struggled against him. "No! He killed them! He's getting away! Let me go!" She cried reaching towards her mattress. _

_"Shh. I need you to calm down and tell me, who is he, and who did he kill?" Ikuto asked finally getting a firm hold on Amu. _

_Her pink eyes widened in horror. "What the hell do you mean? How do you not know who he killed? You were fucking there! You saw him kill my FAMILY!" She sobbed, yelling at Ikuto and pointing over to her mattress heap. She continued to thrash in his hold. She backed away from him trying to pull herself out of his grasp. She backed them up until she hit something, causing her to fall back and onto Ikuto's bed. She had unknowingly pulled them out of her room and all the way down the opposite side of the hall into Ikuto's room. When her back hit the mattress, Ikuto fell on top of her, his arms on either side of her head, holding his body up from falling ontop of her frail one. _

_Ikuto's eyes widened at how close they were. Their face only milimeters apart. _

_Amu's pink eyes widened also noticing their proximity. She had stopped screaming and crying and thrashing. She lay there underneath Ikuto taking in his features on his face, a light blush on her cheeks. Instead of pushing him away screaming like she usually would, she reached up and ran her hand through Ikuto's hair, massaging his scalp. Then, she took a fist full of his hair in her hand and closed the distance between their lips, closing her eyes in the process. _

* * *

_***Slight lemon alert***_

_Ikuto's cat ears and tail automatically popped out. This caused his cat hormones coursing through him to take control. He kissed her back, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. _

_Amu let out a small moan, exciting Ikuto even more. Amu used her strength to change their positions. Soon Ikuto's back was on the middle of the bed, Amu straddling his hips on top of him. _

_To Ikuto, Amu was a whole new person to him. _

_Amu tore Ikuto's shirt off and then started to run her hands up and down his torso. Then she bent down and started to slowly trail kisses down his stomach. _

_This sent chills down Ikuto's spine. "Fuck Amu..." Ikuto cursed when he felt a pain growing in his lower half. _

_Amu's lips curled back into a wicked smile, knowing all to well what he meant. "Is Ikuto-kun horney?" Amu asked purring into his right ear. _

_"...Fuck..." Ikuto bit his lip in pain. Then his pupils turned to slits as his cat hormones took full control of him. He flipped their positons and then attaked Amu's lips while his hands went down to her pants fumbling with the button. Finally, he was able to get her out of almost all of her clothes, except her panties. He attacked her left breast with his mouth causing her to let out a loud moan. He kneaded the other with his left hand. _

_"Ah! Ikuto!" She moaned, her hands attacking his head, running her fingers through his hair. _

_Ikuto moaned on her breast, causing her to moan even more. Ikuto drew back and stared at Amu's face, holding her gaze with his. _

_Amu's eyes widened as they turned back to their normal golden color and her hair back to its light pink color. _

* * *

____

***End slight lemon alert***

_Before Ikuto knew it, he was being thrown through the air and hitting his bedroom wall. _

_"What the hell are you doing?" Amu yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You know that I am not ready for this type of contact and yet here I am with nothing but my underwear on! How dare you take advantage of me in my sleep!" She grabbed her clothes and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. _

_Ikuto stared at the bed that once held Amu's naked form, confused by the events that had just happened. "Its almost as if she has split personality..." Ikuto got up slowly and painfully. He looked down noticing the large bump in his pants. "Fuck.." Ikuto walked to the bathroom and took a cold shower. When he was done, he walked into his room to find Amu asleep on his bed. "Amu?" He asked hesitantly. _

_Amu peaked her eyes open to see if he was decent. Luckily, he had his sleepwear on also. He wore a pair of grey sweat pants with black stripes down the sides and a black muscle shirt. _

_"May I ask, what you are doing in my bed?" _

_"My bed, its torn to shreds, I don't have anywhere else to sleep..." She mumbled, bringing the sheets up past her nose. _

_Ikuto got in his bed on the other side, pulling the covers over him. He could feel Amu tense up. Ikuto just turned away from Amu and turned off the light, going to sleep. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

Ikuto held Amu in his arms shaking her to wake up. "Amu, wake up..."

Amu's eyes shot open. "Ikuto? Was I having another nightmare?"

"Yeah..."

"It was about my family again..." She stared at the ground with tear filled eyes. "Mom... Dad... Ami..."

Ikuto held her in his arms and kissed her forehead, rubbing her arm in a comforting manor.

Amu fell asleep in his arms.

Ikuto placed her in her bed and then he went back to his room.

* * *

June 13, 2020...

Suki's POV

I woke up today feeling pretty darn well. I went to work with a slight skip to my step.

"You seem lively this morning, Suki." Kazu commented, handing me a cup of coffee.

I smiled at him. "I feel lively, guess I woke up on the right side of the bed today." I walked to my desk and got out my paperwork for the day. That was when I noticed that Kazu had still not left and had been staring at me the whole time. "Can I help you Kazu?"

Kazu ran his hand through his messy mop of brown hair. "Yeah, um, I was wondering if you would go on a date with me, this Friday night..."

I blushed, taken back from his question. Never had I thought someone would like a nerdy girl like me... "Okay... When and where?"

"Friday at seven, Club Nana!" He said excitedly, pushing up his small oval glasses and losing his tie. "I will see you then!" He said before walking off to his desk.

I smiled to myself, as giddy as a school girl.

* * *

Amu's POV

I awoke very tired. I did not have a good night sleep. I walked into the kitchen to find Ikuto cooking some eggs and bacon. "Mmm... smells good..." I mumble groggily.

"Haha, thanks." Ikuto said.

I reach around him and grab a cup and then head over to the coffee pot and pour me a glass. I take a sip of the hot coffee and let out a content sigh. "Nothing's better than a hot cup of coffee in the morning..."

"How about a hot cup of coffee and eggs AND bacon?" Ikuto asked serving me a plate of food.

I take a bite of the food and hum to myself as I chew. "Mmm... yeah this is good too.." When I finish with my dishes I clean them and place them in the dishwasher. Then I head towards the bathroom and turn on the shower. I go to my room and get my clothes then head back to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

When Amu went to the bathroom I could hear her under the running water of the shower. All I could think of was her naked... "Shit..." I mumble to myself as I feel myself growing hard at the thought. My cat ears and tail pop out. I opened the bathroom door, peaking my head in. "Hey, Amu?"

"Yeah?" She replied, totally fine with me looking at her naked silhouette. She has become more comfortable with me, gotten over the fact that I am a guy and she is a girl, and that we live together, so we will see each other naked. But, she sees me as a brother, so its different.

"I'm really horney.. could you help me?" I beg.

"No."

"But it hurts!"

"Get rid of it yourself."

"You know that goes against the code..." I whine.

"Oh yeah, your man code... still no." Amu peaked her head around the curtain. "I'm done, you can have the shower in a second."

My cat ears pressed against my head, depressed. "Fine..."

As soon as she was done I hopped in the shower and turned it on cold. Everytime she makes me horney, the harder it is to control myself.

When I walked out of the shower, dressed comfortably in jeans and a black t-shirt, I almost had to turn straight around.

Amu was dressed in a revealing red dress that hugged her hips. It showed off her curves and her legs very nicely.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" I exclaim, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Amu rolled her eyes. "I have a small side mission to take care of. I should be back soon." She walked out the front door... dressed like that! That was when I decided I was going to keep a close eye on my Amu. Wait... my Amu? Shit... I'm falling for her.

* * *

**IG: I finished another chapter! I'll update when I recieve 68 reviews! Till then! **


	5. Strip Club

Chapter Five

June 13, 2020...

Amu walked out of Easter building and down the busy street, manipulating her way through the crowd.

Ikuto followed her, keeping his distance so as not to be smelt, heard, or seen. He jumped nimbly from rooftop to rooftop, his feet barely touching the ground for more than a few seconds. He wore all black so as not to be spotted easily. Luckily it was night so the black clothing masked him. He even wore a black ski mask, the only thing visible were his eyes. "Where are you going...?" He whispered to himself.

Amu made her way to a building at the end of the town. A large sign glowed above the door that she had went through. 'HOT STUFF' Glowed brightly, flashing on and off consistently, a light buzzing noise emitting from it.

Once the door closed, Ikuto leaped off the roof landing gracefully on his feet with a soft thud. He looked up at the large neon sign. "Hot... stuff...?"

"Hey! Get away from there!" A large man in a suit came jogging over towards him, shaking his fist angrily in the air. He seemed to be a bouncer.

Ikuto back flipped up into the air and landing on his hands and feet on a brick wall behind him. He was crouching like a cat would be if it was perched on a wall. His eyes smiled mischievously at the man below.

The bouncer reached in his suit and pulled out a gun. He shot a few rounds at Ikuto.

Ikuto caught every bullet with ease, shocking the man. Then Ikuto threw the bullets back at him, faster than a gun, hitting the man in the chest, killing him. Ikuto jumped down from the wall and took off his mask. He smiled at the man below him, patting the man down, looking for anything that would be useful to him. He found a wallet with money, which he took, and the gun that he fired earlier. Then, he stripped from his clothes and took the bouncer's outfit. They were slightly big on him, but they would do.

Ikuto walked into the club to find that it was a strip bar.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

I walked in to find people everywhere; sitting at tables, up next to the stage waiting for the next act, some standing around, and some walking around. Sadly, I did not have the ability to change my form so I had to bring props. When I changed my outfit, I also put on a black, wavy wig, a thin black mustache and some black contacts. Girls in skimpy outfits waited the men, carrying trays with alcohol and other drinks on them.

"And now, the show you have been waiting for, I bring you, Miki!" A man's voice announced over a loudspeaker.

Whoops and Hollers were heard as the lights dimmed, but the stage remained lit. The red velvet curtian that surrounded the stage started to slowly open. A leg popped out, and I would recognize that leg anywhere.

"It couldn't be..." I whispered.

Then the curtians flew open to reveal Amu, in a very skimpy outfit, skimpier than the one she wore when she left. She had changed her hair again, to a dark blue, her eye brows a slightly darker color, and her eyes a light blue color. She wore brown heel boots, knee high blue and white stockings, a dark blue mini skirt that didn't even cover her ass completly, and a button up blouse, unbutton enough to show her clevage slightly. In the middle of the stage was a stripper pole. 'Oh no she won't... I won't let her.' She walked over to the stripper pole, swaying her hips sexily. I could not help but stare for a minuet, naughty thoughts crossing my mind, I shook my head to straighten my thoughts out. "Shit... get ahold of yourself..." I slapped my face to wake myself a bit. Soon music started to play and she started dancing to it.

I made my way through the crowd, pushing as close as I could get.

Men refused to let me to the front of the stage, making a human wall blocking me. They all made degrading calls as they waved their money at her.

She hooked a leg around the pole and swung around on it, slowly, smiling at the crowd. Then, she hooked both legs around the pole, removing her arms, and bending backwards, showing her cleavage off.

"Hey honey, come over here!" A man called, a large grin on his face.

Amu slowly bent back up, grabbed a pole, unhooked her legs then made her way to the front of the stage. She bent down infront of him, showing full access to her cleavage. The man stuck the money between her breasts. She smiled at him and then straightened out again. She took the money and put it in her boots. She continued to dance, but now she started the stripping portion. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, a smug smile on her face.

A man on the side of the stage caught my eye. He wore a nice suit that seemed to make him a wealty buisness man. His eyes looked over Amu like a piece of meat.

My eyes narrowed, shooting daggers at him. My eyes averted when I heard the crowd going wild.

Amu stood in the middle of the stage dancing with only her underwear and bra on.

"Take it off!" Men shouted.

My eyes widened when I saw her reaching for the clasps of her bra. I panicked, jumped on the stage, tackling her to the ground.

Gasps were heard and soon other men were jumping ontop of me trying to get to Amu also. They, on the other hand, wanted to take her clothes off, I wanted to keep them on... sort of...

I fought them all off and picked her up in my arms, and ran off behind stage. I ran past other hookers who stood around backstage gossiping.

"Miki!"

"Hey girl!"

"Guess the crowd got you! Haha!"

The girls all seemed to know Amu well, like it was not her first time here.

"Let me go!" Amu said struggling in my arms.

"No." I said continuing to push through to the back door.

Amu slapped me hard across the face, leaving a stinging feeling on my cheek. "I said, let me go Ikuto..." Amu hissed.

We got outside and I put her down.

She slapped me again and started to head back to the building.

I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into my chest, my arm wrapping around her small waist.

"Ikuto, you have to let me go." She hissed. "This is a mission."

I glared at her. "Who is so imortant to kill, that you have to pretend to be a stripper?"

She sighed. "His name is Abe Makoto, a wealthy man who works for LIFE, he is known for going to strip bars a lot, he also owns this particular strip club. I was asigned to kill him. He requested me for... my services... after the show. When he took me to his place, I was going to kill him, then blow the place up. Okay, now, will you let me go do my job?"

I let go of her and she walked back inside.

* * *

Amu's POV

I went back inside to be pulled to the side by one of my stripper 'friends.'

"Miki! You have to get changed for Mr. Makoto! You can't make him wait, it'd be bad for the business." Yaya whinnied tugging me towards the changing room in the back. Yaya dresses like a little kid for her stripping acts, for some strange reason, it is a big turn on to men. Yaya wore a pair of overalls with a white duck, belly shirt underneath, and a pair of boots that went up to her heels with long white socks that cut off right below her knees. Her short brown hair was pulled up into two side ponytails on the top of her head. In her hand she held a large lollipop. She pushed me inside then shut the door.

I looked through the racks for a sexy outfit to wear that would help seduce him. I picked a light blue dress that complimented my hair nicely. It was sleeveless and showed a lot of my cleavage, it also hugged my body nicely and showed off my legs. I wore a pair of black heels with it.

I walked out to find Ikuto standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips. I glared at him, walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his white button up shirt, pulling him eye level to me. "What the hell are you smirking about?" I hiss in his ear.

He pulled back, continuing to smirk. "You don't have to worry about Makoto."

My eyes narrowed even more. "What do you mean, "You don't have to worry about Makoto." What did you do?"

"Let's just say I got rid of him for you, permanintly."

"YOU GOT RID OF HIM!" I hissed through gritted teeth.

He smiled smugly at me. "Yeah, with ease too, him and his goons, I don't see why you had to go undercover so long."

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. Then I turned on my heels.

"Where are you going?" He yelled after me.

"I'm going to get Yaya out of this hell hole." I shout back. "Her and all these other girls forced into this job."

* * *

Miki, aka Amu, and a dozen of other girls ran out of the building. A few minuets later the building exploded, objects flying everywhere. Luckily nobody was harmed.

Ikuto stood outside a nice car, leaning against it, his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for Amu.

Amu ran up to Ikuto.

"Miki!" Yaya shouted after Amu.

Amu turned around to be hugged by Yaya. Yaya let go and smiled at Amu. "Thanks, from all of us. If you ever need something, we are here for you. Especially me." Yaya hugged Amu again.

Yaya let go and went back with the other girls.

Ikuto got in the car and Amu slid in after him.

The girls waved goodbye. "Bye Miki!" They shouted.

Amu waved back. "Goodbye!"

"Miki huh? Where did you think of that name?" Ikuto asked as he removed his wig, mustache, and contacts.

Amu smiled, her hair and face returning to normal. "I don't know, it sort of just came to me, like a little voice in my head just said, "Miki!" So I went with it."

"Hahaha." Ikuto laughed.

Amu glared at Ikuto. "What's so funny?"

"A little voice?" He continued to laugh.

"Shut up. I'm still mad at you by the way." Amu turned from him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What for? For killing your target?"

Amu didn't respond, instead giving him the silent treatment.

"Aww, Amu, don't do this, you know I hate the silent treatment." He whinned.

Amu continued to be silent, all the way up to the room, and into her bedroom.

Ikuto tried to follow after her, but she slammed her bedroom door in his face. "Shit..." He said rubbing his nose. He turned around and sulked over to his bedroom, where he flopped into his bed after stripping down to his boxers.

* * *

**IG: REVIEW SO I WILL UPDATE! For those who wonder why I ask for such high amounts of reviews per chapter, its so I can have time to plan the next chapter. SO REVIEW! Positive comments only! No Flaming! THanks! ^_^ I'll Update when I have 88 reviews! TIll Then!**


	6. Love

Chapter 6: Love?

June 15, 2020...

Ikuto's POV

Amu has been giving me the silent treatment for the past two days. Most men would find it pleasing not having to hear the constant nagging of a woman. I, on the other hand find it to be terribly boring. Amu is my entertainment and when she refuses to talk to me I find myself bored. What does she want from me, an apology?

...

"Amu." I call over to her.

Amu didn't turn to me, she just continued to read a book on the couch.

I walk over and tower above her, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Amu, look at me."

She continued to read her book.

I jump over the back of the couch and onto the couch, straddling Amu beneath me. I used one hand to hold her wrists together and the other to grab her face to look at me.

She struggled beneath me as she tried to buck me off of her. "Get...off..." She hissed and continued to fight me off.

"No, listen to me Amu." I say in a firm and commanding tone.

Amu stops her resistance and looks up at me, glaring, a flustered look on her face.

"I'm sorry for killing your target, okay? Do you accept my apology?"

Amu turns her head away from me, her chin raised slightly higher than level, telling me that she refused to accept my apology.

"If you don't accept my apology, I'll have to use drastic measures..." I whisper in her ear that was not turned away from me.

Her head whips back and she glares at me. "You wouldn't..." She growled.

"Oh but I would my dear Amu... for you see... I know just the spot to touch..." My lips curled up into a smirk.

"Touch and I will kill you..." She threatened, her eyes narrowing.

My smirk grows wider. "Then accept my apology."

"Never." She spat in my face.

I used my free hand to wipe her saliva off of my face. "Fine... be that way..." My hand traveled down to her side, my fingers walking up and down her right side of her torso.

"...Fuck..." Amu bit her lip to stop from making a noise, her face scrunching up.

I sped up my hands pace, pinching her skin slightly ever so often.

"Stop!" Amu yelled. She could not hold back anymore. "Hahahaha! Stop! Please! Hahahahaha!"

I continued to tickle her enjoying the sound of her laughter. "I'll stop when you accept my apology."

"Hahahaha! Fine! I accept! Hahahaha! Just stop this torture! Hahahaha!" She was laughing so hard that her eyes became watery.

I stoped tickling her.

She laughed for a little while longer before she finally settled down. "...God... I've got one hell of a partner..." She wiped the corner of her eyes.

I laughed at her comment.

"What are you still doing on top of me?" She yelled, pushing me off of her with her strength. I fell to the floor with a thud.

She got up and made a run for her room.

My cat ears and tail popped out, cat instinct kicking in, it became a chase. I chased after her.

She looked behind her shoulder and picked up speed when she saw me, giggling as she ran. "You will never catch me!"

I ran after her, then attacked, pouncing on top of my prey. My actions caused us to fly onto her bed, myself on top of her, straddling her while keeping her hands on either side of her.

Amu laughed for a while and I laughed with her. Our laughs died down and we noticed our positions, causing each other to blush. "Okay, good times, now get off of me Ikuto.." She said tugging her wrists to escape my hold on them. "Ikuto, really, off."

"Isn't it strange..." I whisper looking at my hands clasped around her wrists.

Amu looked up at me confused.

"...how we keep finding our self in this situation... in this position..."

Her eyes widened, scared slightly. "I-Ikuto, get off!" She commanded. "I don't want this and you know it!"

"Amu, this mission... its going to require you to most likely have sex with the head of LIFE... you know that right..?" I look back up to her face.

Amu's lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. "I know..." She then let out a sob that she tried to hold back. Soon the tears flowed down her cheeks and onto the sheets.

"What would you do if you had to have sex with him, but you are scared of sex? You need to get over your fear Amu.." I advise slowly getting off of her and head out the door and into my bedroom. I lay on my bed and pull out a book and start to read it.

* * *

After an hour of reading and listening to Amu's sobs I fell asleep.

"Ikuto..." Amu mumbled poking my arm.

I stirred awake, rubbing my eyes, then stretching as I yawned. "God.. I guess I fell asleep... what time is it?"

"Twelve thirty two..." Amu said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"A.M.?" I asked still slightly groggily.

Amu nodded her head, her hair falling back in front of her face.

I smiled up at her. "Haha, guess I slept longer than I thought..." I patted my bed, telling her to sit.

She sat down, crisscrossing her legs and looking down at her hands that were in her lap. Her bangs falling over her eyes, hiding them from view.

I sat up, leaning back on my arms for support. "What's up?"

"I don't want to be scared anymore... I want to get over my fears..." She whispered, barely audible to my ears. "Iwanttodoitwithyou..." Her words were slurred together.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? It sounded like you said..."

"I want to do it with you!" Amu shouted, interrupting me.

My ears and tail sprang out again. My eyes were wide with shock. "M-m-me!"

"I thought about it... and you are right... I should get over my fear of sex, especially for the missions. Then I thought about it some more... how can I get over my fear other than have intercourse. But it takes two to tango... and you are the only person I can really trust... so I chose you..." Her face was bright red even in the darkness of my room.

I sat straight up, excitement coursing through my veins. I grabbed Amu by her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "Are you sure you want this? I understand if you don't want to do this..."

Amu blushed brighter. "N-no... I want to... for the missions like you said..."

I grinned from ear to ear, my hormones going crazy inside me. I knew I had to take it slow with Amu especially because she is scared, but my hormones wanted to take over, rip off her clothes, and bang her senseless.

Amu lay down on the bed, her eyes closed tight, waiting for it to be over.

I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Amu's eyes shot open. "W-What was that?"

"A kiss..." I smirked at her shocked expression then leaned foreward and kissed her again. Her lips were warm and soft against my cold and torn ones. She did nothing, just watched me in fear. That was when i felt something salty hit my lips. I looked up to see tears in the corner of her eyes, she was trying her best not to cry. I leaned over and kissed her eye lids that were shut tight. "Amu, kiss me back..." I whisper in her ear before nibling on it.

Amu gasped when I bit her ear and started to nibble on it.

I trailed kisses from her ear to her lips. I kissed her lips and after a few seconds Amu finally responded and kissed me back. Then I licked the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance.

Amu gasped again when she felt my tounge on her lips, giving me my chance to slip my tounge in. My tounge fought hers for domanince, mine winning. Then our tounges played with each other.

I pulled away and took a second to catch my breath, looking Amu's face over in the process.

Amu's face was red and she was panting slightly from our small make out session. Her eyes held fear and curiosity of what I would do next.

"Amu, do whatever feels natural to you, I can't do all the work, Heh. It's like you said, it takes two to tango." I smiled when she blushed at my comment.

I kissed her lips again and she kissed back, and then I trailed my kisses down her neck to her collar bone. I hovered there for a little, nipping, licking, kissing, and sucking on that spot to get a reaction from Amu.

Amu let out a gasp pulling her legs up and closer together. Her right hand shot up into my hair, tangling her fingers in it while her left hand grasped the bed sheets.

I let out a small moan against her skin. "Fuck..." I could feel a growing pain in my pants. I looked over my handywork to find the hickey I left, smirking slightly. I used my long, sharp nails to cut through Amu's nightgown and then chucking it off to the side somewhere.

Amu's first instinct was to cover herself, her hands hiding her breasts from me. Its not like I have not seen them before... but she didn't remember that night...

"Amu... put your hands down.." I whispered.

Her hands slowly slid off of her breasts showing them to me.

"Beautiful.." I whisper, causing her to blush. I place my hands over them, cupping them. Then I slowly started to knead her breasts.

Amu squeezed her eyes shut.

"Amu, Amu look at me."

Amu let out a small moan, and shook her head no. Her breathing was starting to become uneven.

"Look at me Amu." I commanded leaning foreward, licking and nibling on her breasts.

Amu's eyes shot open and she looked at me as I worked on her breasts. I licked the valley between her breasts before looking up at her and smiling. Her eyes widened and then she grabbed my hair and pulled me foreward, crashing my lips against hers. I happily kissed her back.

As I kissed her, my hands trailed down her body that felt like it was on fire. I slipped her panties down and then threw them somewhere. I slipped my fingers in her folds and slowly rubbed her walls.

Amu cried out in pleasure, throwing her head back.

I took that as an opertunity to attack her neck as I continued to finger her.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu moaned as she came on my fingers.

I brought my fingers up to my mouth and licked them clean. Amu watched with lust filled eyes. "Horney much Amu?" I asked smirking.

Amu responded by tearing my pants and boxers off of my body and chucking it against the wall. "Stop teasing me." She grabbed my penis and massaged it in her hands, making it hard.

"Fuck!" I moan throwing my head back in pleasure. "A-Amu..."

Amu let go causing me to let out a frustrated moan. She bucked her hips up telling me that she was ready.

I positioned myself at her entrence and then looked up at her face to make sure she wanted this. "Are you sure?"

"Ikuto, for the first time in my life, I am as sure as hell that I want this." She leaned foreward and kissed my lips. We kissed for a bit before I slip myself inside of her. She lets out a small cry of pain, wincing slightly as her hands tightly gripped my shoulders. I continued to kiss her lips and she then let out a small moan before bucking her hips up.

My cat tail swayed from side to side in pleasure. I took myself out and then slammed back in, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Ikuto!" She yelled my name.

Her voice excited me, causing me to slam in harder each time.

"F-Faster!" She cried.

I went faster and I felt like I was on cloud nine. I snapped out when I heard Amu crying in pleasure.

"Ikuto! I-I I'm going too cum!" She cried as she gripped the sheets and her toes curled.

"Fuck... Amu!" I yelled as she came, causing me to release also. I fell ontop of her, resting my head inbetween her breasts. My tail lay limp on the sheets and my ears lay flat against my head. I pant as I try to catch my breath.

Amu breathed heavily also trying to catch her breath. Her hands played with my ears and hair.

I kissed her left breast lightly and then snuggled my head between her breasts. I looked up at her and she was glowing from the sex. Her hair was tousled about, wild and crazy. Her lips were bruised from our kisses. Her eyes were shining brightly. God she was the most beautiful creature I ever met.

She smiled at me, tired. "Thank you Ikuto, for helping me overcome my fear."

I kissed her lips, "Your welcome." She was the one, the one I wanted to be with, I am in love with Amu."

* * *

June 16, 2020...

Amu and Ikuto stood in front of LIFE looking up at the skyscraper tall building.

"Here it is." Ikuto said looking from the adress on a small sheet of paper to the building.

Amu nodded her head. "Yep."

* * *

**IG: I updated! Yay! I really hope you liked it! I will update when I have 110 reviews total! Till then! **


	7. LIFE

Chapter 7

Amu and Ikuto walked into the large building to be greeted by many fake smiles. They were disguised as wealthy investors who wanted a part of the corporation. So all the employees put on a smile as they tried their best to impress Amu and Ikuto.

"Greetings and welcome Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto." The facility said in unison as they bowed their heads in respect.

Amu, or Suu, had long wavy green hair, half up, half down. Her eyes were a green emerald color. She had transformed her facial structure so that her face was more of an oval shape and she had high cheek bones and large pouty lips. She was taller than her normal size, from 5'3 to 5'7 so her legs were longer and with heels they seemed even longer. She looked like a model with the perfect curves and everything. She wore a short black skirt that hugged her hips and really showed off her legs and a white collar button up shirt. The buttons were unbuttoned half way, showing off her perfect breasts and part of her black lacy bra. She looked like a hot, slutty secretary.

Ikuto wore a black wig, the hair was short and slicked back. He wore a black suit, a white collar shirt underneath, and a red tie. He also wore a well groomed beard/moustache combo. With the make-up he went from looking twenty four to forty. "Thank you for your greetings."

"Come this way please!" Ami, the young secretary from earlier, led them to the elevator. They stood in silence in the elevator, all with different thoughts in their minds. "My name is Ami and I will be your guide around the building."

* * *

Ami's POV...

Wow! I can't believe I am even close to a wealthy couple! They are so beautiful, it burns my eyes how much they radiate!

I look over to Mr. Yamamoto who I found very handsome for a forty year old man. Then, I look over to Mrs. Yamamoto. She was gorgeous! I wanted to have a figure like hers instead of a flat one.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked down at my flat chest. "...damn it..."

* * *

Ikuto's POV...

I couldn't help but stare at her legs the whole time, they are just so long...

I shook my head, trying to avert my stare to something else... her breasts... "...Fuck..." I whispered and looked away at the tile floor of the elevator.

"Something wrong dear?" Amu asked, her long, manicured fingers resting on my shoulder. Her voice was different, she had changed it to make it so that everything she said sounded sexy. She had made it so that no man could resist her and god was that true...

I turned and looked at her face. "Its...nothing dear.." My eyes had been focused on her lips that looked so god damn kissable. I reached out and snaked my arm around her waist, pulling her against my chest.

She let out a small surprised gasp. She looked up at me, confused.

I kissed her on the lips and she kissed me back.

After last night I have not been able to get her out of my head. All I can think of now is doing her, right here, right now.

"Ahem..." Ami cleared her throat as she stared awkwardly at us. "We can get out of the elevator..."

We detach from each other and brush our clothes off, then follow Ami.

* * *

Amu's POV...

I feel aweful wearing this damn get up...

I look awkwardly around the elevator and my eyes rest upon Ami. She looks so familiar to me, like I know her from somewhere. It did not help that her name was Ami and her hair was brown, just like my little sister was.

"Fuck.." I hear Ikuto whisper under his breath.

"Something wrong, dear?" I ask trying to act like a wife.

He looked up at me. "Its...nothing dear.." I noticed his eyes had changed their focus to my lips.

I blushed slightly, remembering last night.

Ikuto grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest, causing me to let out a surprised gasp, i looked up at him confused. Then, he kissed my lips and I felt like I was on fire.

I kissed him back, enjoying the taste of his lips.

"Ahem..." Ami cleared her throat.

We detached ourselves and dusted ourselves off. Then, we followed Ami out of the elevator and to a pair of large doors.

"Here is Mr. Tanaka's office where you guys will spend most of the week. I will be back later after your meeting is over. Also, if you ever need anything, just ask." Ami bowed and then walked off.

* * *

Normal POV...

Ikuto and Amu walked up to the large wooden doors, the staff open the doors and a blinding white light hit their faces. They covered their eyes and walked towards the light and into the room. When they entered the room the light dimmed enough for them to see again.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto." A man sat across across from them, a large grin on his face. He was a heavy set man with thinning black hair and large square glasses. "Please, sit." He gestured towards two seats across from him.

"Thank you for meeting with us Mr. Tanaka." Ikuto pulled Amu's chair out for her to sit in and pushed her foreword to the table before sitting himself down.

Mr. Tanaka clapped his hands together and Ami came running in with a brief case and handed it to him before bowing and leaving. He placed the brief case on the table and opened it, pulling out a large stack of documents. "Ah, here is what we came here for." He pushed the papers towards them.

Ikuto grabbed them and started to read them to himself. Luckily, he was a speed reader so it did not take very long. "Umm... excuse me Mr. Tanaka... I have a small problem with this contract..."

"Oh! Well what could they possibly be?" He asked.

"Well here, in section 8, paragraph 3, you state that, "All possessions will be shared equally between business partners, including sex partners... What do you mean by this?" Ikuto asked glaring at him.

Mr. Tanaka looked at Amu and grinned from ear to ear like a creepy old perv.

Amu winked at him and blew him a small kiss, but on the inside she was grossed out.

"I think that business partners should be close enough to share everything, including their wives, we need a trust bond." He reached under the table and stroked Amu's leg. "You can have your wife on Mondays - Fridays and I will have her on weekends. Then on weekends you can have my wife, Gloria. He pulled out a picture of a large woman with frizzy hair and a large wart on her cheek. Her teeth looked crooked and broken.

Ikuto and Amu's eyes bugged out at the sight of the ugly woman.

"I don't think so." Ikuto said.

"Okay, okay, new deal. I take my wife out of the picture and raise your ownership on this company from thirty percent to fifty." His eyes focused on Amu's breasts.

Ikuto continued to glare at him. "N... Ow!"

Amu elbowed Ikuto in the side while continuing to fake flirt with Mr. Tanaka. 'Take the deal..' She said to him telepathically.

'You have telepathy? Forget that, I don't want you getting fucked up by this guy, or any guy.'

'Ikuto, its for the mission, we have to do this..' She looked at him with a determined expression.

"Make it seventy percent and we have a deal." Ikuto hated that he was doing this.

Mr. Tanaka thought about it for a bit, that is until he felt a exiting chill run through his body when Amu, aka Suu, gave a tug to his pants. "Deal! The contract starts today! I get your wife today and tomorow."

Some men came in to escort Ikuto out.

"Goodbye Mr. Yamamoto, don't worry, I will take care of your wife.."

* * *

Ikuto got outside and then called Suki. "The first step has been complete, infiltration of LIFE company.."

"Great job Ikuto, where is Amu?"

"She is with Mr. Tanaka..."

"What is she doing with him?"

"Going to seduce him, then kill him..." He let out a small growl from his throat.

"Don't worry Ikuto, she will be fine. Just get back to base for now.."

Ikuto watched as Amu and Mr. Tanaka left the building and headed towards a limo. He glared at Mr. Tanaka, wanting to just kill him on spot. "Okay.." Ikuto vanished and then raced off to head back to Easter.

* * *

**IG: Sorry for the short chapter! I will have more next chapter! What do you think will happen? I'll update when I have a total of 122!**


	8. Another one bites the dust

Chapter 8

Amu's POV

We arrived at his home after an hour drive of listening to his nonstop blabbering about himself. It was dark out, all of the stars out by now. His house was beautiful, I had to admit that. It was a giant mansion surrounded by a beautiful garden.

"You have a beautiful home Mr. Tanaka." I looked out the limo window and gazed at the mansion.

He let out a low chuckle. "Hohoho..." He sounded like Santa when he laughed, he had the stomach to match. "Suu.. you don't have to be so formal with me, call me Gorou."

"So, your name means fifth son, you have other brothers?" I ask, trying to sound interested in him.

"You are a smart woman Suu, yes I have four older brothers and one younger." He didn't sound very happy talking about them. "My brothers are also business men, powerful owners of competing corporations with mine. Well.. except for my brother Abe, he owns a stripper club and works for me also."

"Abe... Makoto?" I ask surprised.

He nodded his head. "Yes, he is one of my older brothers. Then there is Akihiko Sato, Juro Mori, Ebisu Ochi, and my youngest brother, Bishamon Gozen."

"You all have different last names, why is that?" I ask.

"You ask a lot of questions my dear." He laughed. "We wanted to change our last names, didn't like people knowing we are related. Sibling rivalry and all. My eldest brother, Akihiko, he kept our family's original surname. The goody two-shoe of our family." He sneered.

The limo finally came to a hault. Servants opened the doors and helped us out.

Tanaka walked over and offered his chubby hand for me to take. I took it, but not without throwing up slightly in my mouth. "Welcome to my humble abode away from all city distractions."

The large wooden doors opened to reveal maids and servants lined up on either side of us, bowing. "Welcome home Tanaka-sama."

"Thank you, thank you, you may get back to work now." He waved his hand and the servants and maids scattered.

I noticed a person on the top of the marble stairs, peaking at us from around a corner of a wall. I focused my eyes and noticed that it was Ami, from the office. "Gorou, why is your secretary here?"

He looked up at Ami, who let out a small eep and took off down the stairs, stopping before us, bowing. "W-Welcome home f-f-father."

My eyes widened. I would have never guessed. "Ami is your daughter?"

He rolled his eyes. "Step daughter, my wife adopted her when she was only four or five when she lost her family in an accident. My wife thought having a kid to take care of would bring us closer together as husband and wife, haha, that didn't happen, it probably made our relationship worse."

I noticed Ami glaring at the floor. "Permission to speak father..."

"I have no time to hear what you have to say, brat. If you have not noticed, your daddy is busy." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me upstairs.

"Mom doesn't deserve a husband as aweful as you!" She shouted after him.

Tanaka stopped mid-step. "What did you say?"

"Y-You heard me!" She continued to keep her chin up high.

No, don't do it Ami..

Tanaka walked over and was about to hit her, when I stopped him. He looked back at me frustrated. "Suu, dear, why did you stop me?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Gorou, honey, she's not worth it, besides wern't we about to do something?" I ask seductively.

His frown turned into his pervy grin. "Your right.. Ami, go to your room, daddy is going to be busy..."

Ami ran up the stairs to her room.

"Now where were we..." He giggled pulling me upstairs to his room. He pulled me in his large room and pushed me onto his gigantic bed, locking the door soon after. Then he started to remove his clothing.

* * *

***Warning: Creepy lemon scene ahead***

I watched grossed out as the now naked fat man climbed onto the bed.

"Now Suu, your still clothed... that just won't do..." He tore off my clothes like a wild animal, a fat wild animal. Then he attacked my breasts with his large chubby hands.

I faked my moans, to please him.

He chuckled. "Ohhohoho! I love the sound of you moaning..."

God, he disgusts me so much. I had to please him though, fake it somehow... but how? That was when it hit me. I adjusted my vision until I no longer saw a fat man hovering over me, but Ikuto. I blushed slightly.

"Blushing huh? Hahaha... cute." It was Ikuto, but the voice was still Gorou's. I adjusted my hearing until it was Ikuto's voice. "You are a very sexy woman." I blushed harder. Ikuto wouldn't say that, but imagining him say it was still a turn on. "God, I'm so hard..." He moaned. "Its you, sexy... you turn me on."

I bit my lip and closed my legs together, heat seaping out from between them.

'Ikuto' looked down and grinned. "Aparantly I am turning you on also.." He chuckled, his voice sounded like melted chocolate flowing out of his mouth.

I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. He moaned into it. "God... your so hot.." He moaned against my lips.

"I need you..." I purred. "..inside me..."

'Ikuto' put on his sexy grin. "Horney?"

I nodded my head vigerously. "Yes.. please!"

He thrust into me and I screamed in pleasure. "H-Harder!" I moan, panting slightly. He thrust into me harder and I could feel myself about to climax.

* * *

...Easter...

Ikuto's POV...

I sat in my bed staring up at the celing, waiting for Amu to call that the mission is complete. I closed my eyes, starting to fall asleep. A vision of Amu naked below me flashed into my head. My eyes shot open and I ran over to the bathroom to wash my face to wake me up a bit. "God, that almost felt real..." I walked back over to my bed and lay on it staring at my cell.

_"Ikuto..." _I hear Amu's voice in my head, moaning. Shit...

I close my eyes shut and cover my ears. "God she's in my head..!" I find myself in a strange large and expensive room, hovering over her naked body as she moans.

"Blushing huh? Hahaha... cute." That's not my voice...! That was when it hit me, I am in Tanaka's body, but how? All of a sudden I find myself talking, but stuff I would never say.. "God, I'm so hard..." I moaned. "Its you, sexy... you turn me on." How is this happening?

I find myself looking down between Amu's legs that were closed shut. "Aparantly I am turning you on also.." I chuckle. What the hell! Its me, but Tanaka is controling me. I am so confused.

She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss. I moaned into it. "God... your so hot.." I moaned against her lips.

"I need you..." She purred. "..inside me..."

I grinned at her. "Horney?"

She nodded her head vigerously. "Yes.. please!"

I thrust into her and she screamed in pleasure. "H-Harder!" She moaned, panting slightly. I thrust into her harder and I could feel that she was about to climax.

Then... I was brought back to my room. I gasped as I looked at my surroundings, my room in Easter.

* * *

Amu's POV

I broke my vision of Ikuto to see Gorou thrusting into me, his fat bouncing. He was panting like crazy.

Then I reached behind me and turned my hand into a blade, then with one swift motion I chopped his head off. Blood spewed everywhere, his body became limp. I pushed his body off of me then headed into his bathroom and cleaned up. Sadly my clothes were ruined so I took a bathrobe. I ran out of the room and down the stairs. I ran past Ami on my way and stopped then turned around. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand in mine. "You're free." That was all I said before I ran out the doors.

There, waiting next to a limo was Ikuto, desguised as Mr. Yamamoto.

"How did you know to get me?" I ask sliding into the limo.

He closed the door then got in on the other side, shutting the door behind him. "I had this... vision... it sort of told me you were almost done.."

"Vision?" I ask confused.

He nodded his head slowly. "Yeah... it was like I was dragged into Tanaka's body while you two were about to do it. Soon I find myself doing it to you, but having no control of what I was saying or doing. Then when you were about to hit your climax, I was flung back to my room."

My eyes widened. "I did that..."

"You did?" He asked looking at me confused.

I nodded my head. "I didn't want to see myself having sex with that man so I adjusted my eyes so that I saw you and adjusted my hearing so that I heard you, it must have accidentally dragged you actually there." I looked away blushing.

His cat ears and tail popped out. "You... visioned me... fucking you?" He asked, grinning at my slyly, his cat hormones taking over.

My blush grew wider, I nodded her head slowly, not looking at him.

His cat tail lifted my chin and turned my head so that I was looking at him. "Tell me Amu... you must still be very horney... you never got to have your climax..." I turned as red as a tomato. He laughed a little. "Let me help you..." He removed my bathrobe leaving me naked. Then he bent over and lapped at my juices. His hot tounge was enough to bring me over the edge.

"Ikuto!" I moaned, my head snapping back from the pleasure.

* * *

Easter...

Ikuto's POV

Amu passed out and I carried her body back up to our room ignoring the people pointing and whispering. I lay her in my bed and pull the covers over her head. Her bed was destroyed from another nightmare. So I decided to keep her in my bed at night so that I could make sure to calm her and her nightmares.

Knock Knock Knock

I walked over to the front door and looked through the peep hole to see Suki waiting in the hall. I opened the door and she rushed in.

"I've been hearing rumors!" She exclaimed, slightly out of breath from running all the way from the lab to our apartment.

I look at her confused. "Rumors?"

"I heard you two had a fling.. you were carrying Amu's naked body up to your room." She grinned at me. "Is it true?"

I felt my face heat up. "No... We're just friends... She got back from her mission, I forgot to report in. Sorry."

She let out a small sigh. "Boo. I wanted you two together." She patted my head. "No need to apologize Ikuto, the fact is the mission was completed." She headed back over to the door. "I'll report the successful mission to Gozen." She left, closing the door behind her.

I walked back to our room and got into bed. I froze. Amu's naked body was pressed up against my back as she hugged my waist. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

**IG: Yay! ANother Chapter! I'll update when I recieve 140 reviews! NO FLAMING!**

**BTW! Read my other stories! Read and review them too! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Youth

****

Weapons

Chapter 9

**IG: Thanks for being with me all the way! ^_^**

* * *

Ikuto's POV

I woke up to find Amu no longer in my bed. I got up and walked into the kitchen to find Amu dressed in a pink tank top and light blue jean shorts. She was cooking something that smelled delicious. When she noticed my presence she looked up at me and smiled, causing my heart to race.

"Morning Ikuto." She hummed to herself as she cooked, something small I've noticed over time.

I walked up behind her to see what she was cooking. "It smells good, what is it?"

"Can't tell you, family secret." She smiled when I pouted. "Take a seat at the table, its almost done."

I obeyed her and went over to the already set table.

She walked over and put the food on our plates then sat down, placing the napkin on her lap. "Go ahead, try it."

I looked to her then to the food, picking up my fork, I brought the food to my lips.

Amu watched my face with anticipation of what I thought.

My eyes widened as big as saucers. "...Goodness gracious this is good!" I scarfed the rest of the food down.

Amu laughed, happy that I liked it. Then she went to eating her own.

When I finished I sat with her and waited for her to be done. "Amu, you mentioned that it was a family secret... I have been living with you for a couple months now, but I don't know anything about your family."

"Oh.." She said looking at her plate.

"Gah! Sorry, if its something you don't want to talk about..."

Amu shook her head no. "Its okay, I'd be fine talking about them." She looked up into a corner of the room, thinking of what to say. "My mother's name was Midori, she had dark brown hair and wore glasses, she was a very kind and beautiful woman. My father's name was Tsumugu Hinamori, he was a tall man with short light brown hair, he was very protective of my family. I also had a little sister, her name was Ami, she had light brown hair that were always up in two little pigtails. My father was a photographer so he would take lots of pictures of my sister and I, more of my little sister. We were a little over three years apart. I loved my family a lot even though I acted like I didn't. Then one day, they were all taken away from me. I was thirteen when they were killed in front of my eyes by a group of men. I was stupid, I hid in my closet and watched as my family was murdered. I was so terrified, that when they left, I held my family in my arms and cried for days. After a week had passed, I ran away and had lived on the streets for a year before the scientists took me in."

"I'm sorry..." That was all I could say, I mean what can you say to something like that?

Amu decided to get off the subject and switched the spotlight over to me. "Well what about you? What's your family like? How did you get into this mess?"

"I have a mother, her name is Souko. She is beautiful, long blond hair that hugged her waist. She is a kind and loving woman. My father was Aruto. He looked a ton like myself, tall, thin, dark hair. I don't really remember what he was like.. He disappeared years ago, when I was still a kid. All I remember was that he loved my mother a lot. I have a younger sister, Utau, she looks like my mother, with an attitude. Let's see... how I got in? My mother re-married to Gozen's director, Kazuomi Hoshina. My mother and sister took on his last name while I kept my father's, Tsukiyomi."

Amu nodded her head in understanding. "So you were forced into this."

"Basically, yes, I was forced into this. I was the first human test subject." I stared intensely at my mug. "I did it to save my sister.. I didn't want anything to happen to her. My father wanted me to protect them, be the man of the family. So I did. I worked my ass of for them."

Amu placed her hand on top of mine reassuringly.

I looked up into her soft eyes.

"I bet you're a wonderful brother and son. One day, you'll make a great dad too." She smiled at me then gave me a hug. "Well we better get ready for our next mission." She got up and walked to the kitchen to clean her dishes.

* * *

Lab...

We met up with Suki in the lab.

"You're next target is Ebisu Ochi." She showed us a picture of our target. He was a tall and skinny man with thinning brown hair and thick brown eye brows. His skin looked awful, you could tell that he was doing drugs by the condition of his skin. He had picked at his skin and there was a discoloring to it also. "He is thirty nine years old and as you can tell, has a slight drug problem. He is the owner of the wealthy company, Youth. Youth deals with selling a lot of items that claim to make people more youthful. Your job is to take him down."

We nodded our heads in understanding.

"Ikuto will be going in as a crossdressing model and Amu will be his agent." Suki let out a small giggle at the thought of Ikuto in a dress.

"Wait! What? Me?" I did not expect me to be the one with the most makeup this time.

"Well you see, Ebisu's models are all male crossdressers. This time though you have to work hard to convince him that you are worth it. It won't be as easy to just kill him."

* * *

Normal POV

"We're here!" Amu said. She looked around to find Ikuto no where in site. "Kiba! Get out here!"

"NO!" Ikuto yelled from behind a bush. "I feel like I have lost my dick wearing this.."

Amu laughed. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

The bush rustled as Ikuto walked out from behind it.

Amu's eyes widened. "Wow. You look so... beautiful! God! Your way prettier than me as a girl!"

Ikuto wore a long blue haired wig put up into two pigtails that curled at the ends. He wore a ton of makeup that maked him look very much like a girl. He also wore a long sleeve, red lolita dress with thigh high white socks and nice black shoes. He wore white lacy gloves and carried a red umbrella that matched his dress. He looked so much like a girl that when guys passed they dog whistled at him. That ticked Ikuto off and he ran up to them with murderous intentions.

"Hey sweetie, want to go to my place later?" One guy said.

Ikuto grabbed the guy by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "Call me sweetie again.. I dare you!" He growled.

"Gah! Its a dude!" The others were frightened by this and ran.

"Kiba, drop him." I comanded.

Ikuto dropped him and the guy ran off.

I wore a buisness suit with a skirt that went to my knees and a slit up the side and high heels. My hair color was short blond and my eyes were light blue, I looked like I was Sweedish. "Let's go inside Kiba."

He let out a small sigh. "...Fine..."

* * *

**IG: Sorry for the short chapter! I've been busy, school will be starting for me soon. I'll update when I have 150 reviews!**


	10. Nadeshiko and Jenna

Weapons

Chapter 10

by: Iggy

* * *

Last time:

"Hey sweetie, want to go to my place later?" One guy said.

Ikuto grabbed the guy by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "Call me sweetie again.. I dare you!" He growled.

"Gah! Its a dude!" The others were frightened by this and ran.

"Kiba, drop him." I commanded.

Ikuto dropped him and the guy ran off.

I wore a business suit with a skirt that went to my knees and a slit up the side and high heels. My hair color was short blond and my eyes were light blue, I looked like I was Swedish. "Let's go inside Kiba."

He let out a small sigh. "...Fine..."

* * *

Normal POV

Ikuto and Amu walked into the building and were greeted by Ebisu Ochi, a large grin on his face. Ebisu is a very skinny man with long red locks, long eye lashes, and a cosmetic face. He wore a leopard print suit with shiny dark black shoes and held a cane in his hand. This couldn't possibly be the guy from the picture that Suki showed us. He didn't have thinning brown hair or gross skin discoloration or look like he was a drug addict.

"Welcome, welcome." He smiled shaking their hands. "Why what beautiful ladies." He said winking at Ikuto.

Ikuto went rigid.

Amu elbowed him in the side, causing him to relax. "Thank you, sir. This is my client Kiba, but he prefers to be called Kiki. My name is Asrid."

"Oh, Kiki, hohaho. I love it! Welcome, Kiki and Asrid." He said hugging them and then he started to walk off. "Well what are you doing just standing there? Follow me." He said waving his hand for them to follow.

* * *

Amu's POV

We followed Ebisu down the black and white tile halls as he gave us a tour of the place.

A beautiful girl with long purple locks pulled up into a ponytail walked up to us in an elegant silk kimono, dressed as a geisha. She bowed politely towards us.

"This is Nadeshiko, she will be your co-worker Kiki." Ebisu ran his bony fingers through her long locks, smiling creepily.

I noticed her angered eyes as he stroked her hair.

"Do you hire women also?" I ask curiously. She looked so feminine that I thought that there was no way she could be a boy.

He let out a laugh. "Ohohoho no. I only hire men." He looked Ikuto's attire up and down. "Like your client."

Nadeshiko walked over to us and bowed. "I will take you to get your paperwork filled out."

We followed Nadeshiko.

"Ah!" Ikuto exclaimed. His eyes held murderous intentions. He quickly changed his attitude and smiled politely at Ebisu before we left. He walked to catch up to me then leaned over and whispered in my ear. "He grabbed my ass." He hissed.

I let out a small giggle. "You are a very attractive person Kiki."

"Here we are." Nadeshiko opened the door and walked us into a very girly pink and lacy room, a white desk in the center of the room, a chair on either side.

Nadeshiko sat on one side and we sat on the other. She pushed the paperwork over to us. "Sign here and you will be an official model of Youth."

Ikuto took the pen hesitantly.

"Sign it Kiki." I hissed.

Ikuto slowly signed it as Kiki Petit, trying to make it as nice looking as possible. When he finished he put the pen down.

"Fantastic, welcome to Youth, Kiki." She smiled at us before taking the papers and leaving.

I turned to Ikuto, a worried expression on my face. "Something is up with this guy."

"I'll say... he is one creepy dude, touching my ass and hiring only male models dressed as women." Ikuto shuddered.

I laughed at Ikuto's comment. "You are very pretty." I tease, patting his leg before getting up to head out the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm not needed, for now, its your mission." I opened the door and left.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

After Amu left Nadeshiko walked back in and motioned for me to follow her.

She led me to a room with three beds. "This is your room, you will be sharing it with me and Jenna. Your bed is the one in the left corner of the room."

A second later a girl with short blond hair and green eyes walked into the room. She wore skinny jeans and a tank top with her bra straps showing. She had a lolly pop in her mouth that she twirled between her lips. "Nade, whose this?" She asked interested, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, Jenna, this is Kiki, she just joined today and will be our new roommate." Nadeshiko introduced.

Jenna walked over to me, a smile on her face. "Welcome Kiki, I'm Jenna."

Before I knew it I found myself pinned down on my bed, my arms held above my head. Jenna bent over and kissed my lips. I struggled to get out of her grasp, but she just pushed herself on me more and inserted her tongue into my mouth, trying to get a reaction. I just continued to struggle to get out of her grasp.

Finally, Nadeshiko got Jenna off of me. "Jenna, stop greeting every new comer like that. Besides, its obvious that Kiki didn't want it, so don't keep pressing it."

"Aww but Nade... I thought she was the one..." She pouted.

Nadeshiko sighed. "You say that about every new girl."

"That's because I know that one of them will be the one." She said confidently.

I got up off the bed and kept my distance from her, glaring at her. She took note of my glare and winked at me, licking her lips. I shuddered from disgust, I liked Amu, not this weirdo.

"Lets go meet everyone else Kiki." Nadeshiko said.

Jenna attacked me, hugging me. "I want to come too." She pouted, begging for Nadeshiko to say yes.

"Fine, but behave yourself." Nadeshiko said rolling her eyes.

Jenna let out a squeal of delight. "Yay! Now I can spend time with Kiki-koi." She said rubbing her head against my neck.

"Don't call me that." I beg. This was so annoying.

"Why not Kiki-koi?" She asked.

"Because, its bothering me, that's why." I hiss.

She pouted, but then perked up. "Okay Kiki-koi."

I emmited a low growl. This was going to be a longer mission than I wanted it to.

* * *

**Iggy: Sorry bout the short chapters! I have been busy with school! I'll update when I have 170 reviews! Till then! No flaming! Love ya!**


	11. Sadistic Modeling

Weapons

Chapter 11

by: Iggy

* * *

Last time:

"Lets go meet everyone else Kiki." Nadeshiko said.

Jenna attacked me, hugging me. "I want to come too." She pouted, begging for Nadeshiko to say yes.

"Fine, but behave yourself." Nadeshiko said rolling her eyes.

Jenna let out a squeal of delight. "Yay! Now I can spend time with Kiki-koi." She said rubbing her head against my neck.

"Don't call me that." I beg. This was so annoying.

"Why not Kiki-koi?" She asked.

"Because, its bothering me, that's why." I hiss.

She pouted, but then perked up. "Okay Kiki-koi."

I emmited a low growl. This was going to be a longer mission than I wanted it to.

* * *

I followed Nadeshiko and Jenna into a large dining hall with a lot of women in all kinds of outfits getting food. "What's this?" I ask Nadeshiko.

"This, is the dining hall, it is where all of Ebisu's models eat, he feeds us very well." Nadeshiko walked up and grabbed a plate to put her food on.

Jenna turned to me with a large grin on her face, "What are you going to eat Kiki-koi?"

"I don't know..." I was still creeped out by Jenna, she was worse than a puppy.

Jenna skipped up to the end of the line and began choosing her food.

"Hey, um Nadeshiko?" I ask her to come over to me.

Nadeshiko shuffles over to me. "Yes?"

"When do we do our job?" I ask her.

She laughed. "Well we all have a calender shooting tomorrow."

"A what?" I ask, confused.

"Haha. You're funny Kiki, you act as though you have never had a modeling job before." Nadeshiko then walked up to the cash register and paid for her meal.

"...That's because I haven't..." I mumble to myself.

* * *

I walked back to my 'room' and plopped down on my bed.

"Kiki-koi! You're back already! Does that mean you want to play around a little?" Jenna said winking at me.

I shuddered in grotesque. "No, that is definitely not it. Listen Jenna, I don't like men, I like women."

"What? You like women? But you're a crossdresser! You must be gay!" Jenna exclaimed.

I shook my head no. "You can like women and be a cross dresser, right Nadeshiko?"

Nadeshiko nodded her head yes.

"Nade? Not you too!" Jenna cried.

Jenna learned that night that you can be a cross dresser and not be gay.

* * *

I woke up to find Jenna hovering above me, causing me to jump back frightened. "What the hell?"

"Why can't you be gay? You are beautiful as a girl and a man!" She cried. "Who is this girl you like? What makes her so special?"

"That's none of your buisness!" I say, pushing Jenna off of me.

I walked over and put my wig back on then walked into the bathroom to put on my outfit and makeup.

Nadeshiko walked in the room, "Hey, we have to go to our photo shoot."

"Yay!" Jenna exclaimed running out of the room.

I walked out wearing a black, lacy lolita dress with a black bonnet. Instead of having the hair up in ponytails it was down and flowing around my waist.

"Very cute outfit." Nadeshiko said, smiling.

"Thanks, but these tights seem to ride up, making it very uncomfortable." I say, adjusting the tights.

Nadeshiko laughed, "I know how you feel."

* * *

We walked up to the room for the photos and were placed together in a large group.

"Okay ladies, we are going to take a few group shots and then we will do the solo shots." The photographer said.

We were made to pose as the photographer took our picture.

Then it was the single shots, I could feel the atmosphere change, everyone went from happy to a cold atmosphere.

"What's up with everyone?" I ask Nadeshiko in a hushed tone.

That was when I heard screaming from the other side of the door where the pictures were being taken, and saw flashes.

"He specializes in torture photography..." She whispered.

"What?" I whisper, "How can everyone act so happy all the time?"

"We are like family, we lean on each other, besides we get treated well here. We only take the single photos once every six months, so on days like today, we just bare the pain." Nadeshiko tried to make it seem like it was not that bad, but I could see the pain in her eyes. I needed to stop this crazy guy, today.

* * *

I waited with Nadeshiko for our turns for our 'photos.' I watched as Jenna walked out of the room, cuts all over her body. She was limping out of the room.

What the hell is this place?

Jenna fell to the floor and I ran over and picked her up and laid her against the wall.

"What the hell did they do to you?" I ask.

"Ra...rape..." She muttered out before fainting.

I shot up. There is no way in hell I was going to be raped!

"Kiki, you're turn!" Ebisu called me into the room.

They lead me over to some binds and tied them around my wrists and ankles.

"Now don't worry hun, we won't hurt you, much." He said laughing.

I had to get out of this!

* * *

**Iggy: Sorry bout the short chapter! I've been racking my brain for ideas! If you want to request something to happen, then I might just look at it. **

**I will update when I have 200 reviews!**

**Also, no flamming!**


	12. One less to worry about

Weapons

Chapter 12

by: Iggy

* * *

Last time:

"Kiki, you're turn!" Ebisu called me into the room.

They lead me over to some binds and tied them around my wrists and ankles.

"Now don't worry hun, we won't hurt you, much." He said laughing.

I had to get out of this!

* * *

They walked towards me with large grins on their faces and whips in their hands.

Ebisu walked over to me and injected me with some type of liquid, casuing me to begin to get drowsy.

"You are the prettiest of the bunch." The photographer said kissing my lips.

I tore my head away from him.

Ebisu took my wig off of me and threw it to the side. "I think you look better as a male." He said grinning.

I glared at him and spat in his face. "Fuck off."

"Won't mind if I do..." He smirked at me before flogging my side causing me to hiss in pain.

They rid me off my clothes and began flogging me until I bled. Blood ran down my back, arms and legs. I never thought that I was going to die being raped by a couple of gay masakists... I let out a cry of pain when the whips came down on my open wounds.

* * *

Amu's POV

I walked into LIFE company and requested to see my client, but when they refused to let me get to him, I knew something was wrong. So I excused myself and then transformed into a male with short pink hair, and 5'8 tall. I put on a girly outfit and then raced upstairs. I saw girls crying and noticed the Nadeshiko girl from earlier. "Excuse me, but what is going on?" I ask.

Nadeshiko looked up at me. "Are you new, I've never seen you before... Oh, well I suggest you run, get out of here while you can, Ebisu is a psycho, he has one of our girls, Kiki, in there and is probably doing awful things as we speak to her..." Nadeshiko turned to Jenna and was cleaning up some of her wounds.

"I have to get inside!" I exclaim.

A girl with long blonde hair walked over to me. "Good luck, that room can only be opened from the inside."

"Well I will get in there and save Kiki." I say with determination. I focus and a gigantic gust knocks down the doors. I run inside to find Ikuto stark naked and bleeding from being whipped and tortured. A half naked Ebisu headed slowly towards Ikuto, with intentions of raping him. "No!" I cry, my nails shoot out and stab Ebisu through the chest, killing him instantly. Then I run after the screaming photographer and my hands turn into rotating blades that chop the man up, blood soaking me.

I run over to Ikuto and use my blade hands to cut him free. He falls to the ground, but then stands slowly back up. "Amu?" He asks confused. I nod my head and hand him his clothes. After he gets dressed I allow him to lean on me and I help him out of the room.

All of the girls were wide eyed as they saw me caked in blood, with Ikuto leaning on me.

Jenna and Nadeshiko ran up to me and helped me with Ikuto.

"I need you to evacuate everyone out of this building I told them, I set a bomb in this place to blow in a half hour." I instructed them.

They nodded their heads and began to get everyone out of the building.

I walked out of the building, dragging Ikuto with me. A car was out front waiting for us. I lay Ikuto in the car and then before I get in I make sure everyone is out of the building. The building explodes and I hear a chorus of cheers. When I get in the car, I roll down my window. Nadeshiko walks up to the car. "I just want to thank you, and please tell Kiba my real name, its Nagihiko." I nod my head and wave goodbye before rolling up the car window.

* * *

When we arrived back at Easter, I find myself carrying in Ikuto in his cat form, he transformed due to his lack of energy. I stroked his fur as I walked inside the doors to the building, people stared at me, freightened by the blood all over me. I was soon quickly ushered up to my room so as not to scare any customers if they were to enter the building.

Suki took Ikuto from my arms and then allowed me to go and take a shower as she looked over Ikuto.

I stripped from my clothes and then hopped into the shower, the warm water hitting my back. I moan in pleasure, the water felt so good on my sore muscles.

After I was clean, I headed back into the living room, a towel around my body. It seemed that Suki had left because she was no longer in our room. I walked into my bedroom to get some clothes when I saw Ikuto in his cat form sleeping ontop of the bed, curled into a ball. I smiled at how cute he was, and pet his sleeping form before getting dressed.

* * *

The next day we walked down to the lab's meeting room where Suki was waiting to asign us our next mission. She sat in a large black chair with her hands folded neatly ontop of the table. Infront of her was a brown file with our next guy's info inside. She looked very serious, which meant that this just might be our toughest mission yet. She slid a picture over to us, it was of a man in his late thirties with shaved hair and dark shades. He was very light skinned and skin and bones. "This is your next target, Juro Mori. He is a well known drug dealer, very wealthy too. He also owns a company called Drone, which is the well known computer company in Japan. He is very hard to find and will not be as easy to kill as his other brothers. Your mission will start in a couple of days, but first we must train you for this mission."

Ikuto and I nodded our heads in understanding.

"Good, lets get started." Suki said.

* * *

**Iggy: Yay! I updated! I'll update when I have 230 reviews! Until then! ;) **

**P.S. NO FLAMING! **


	13. Utau

Weapons

Chapter 13

by: Iggy

* * *

Last time:

The next day we walked down to the lab's meeting room where Suki was waiting to asign us our next mission. She sat in a large black chair with her hands folded neatly ontop of the table. Infront of her was a brown file with our next guy's info inside. She looked very serious, which meant that this just might be our toughest mission yet. She slid a picture over to us, it was of a man in his late thirties with shaved hair and dark shades. He was very light skinned and skin and bones. "This is your next target, Juro Mori. He is a well known drug dealer, very wealthy too. He also owns a company called Drone, which is the well known computer company in Japan. He is very hard to find and will not be as easy to kill as his other brothers. Your mission will start in a couple of days, but first we must train you for this mission."

Ikuto and I nodded our heads in understanding.

"Good, lets get started." Suki said.

* * *

Normal POV

A girl sat in a corner of a room, hunched in a ball, small sobs escaping her lips. She looked up to see the door open, light from the hallway seaping into the room as the door opened slowly. A shadowed figure stood in the doorway, walking towards the girl, the figure identified to be Yukari. Yukari walked around the the work out equipment, stepping over a punching bag on the ground with a gaping hole in the center. She stopped in front of the girl, her hands crossed over her chest. "Utau, you need to stop moping around, if you want to save your brother then get off your lazy ass and do something about it."

Utau glared at her through her puffy eyes before turning her head away and looking out the window that had a beautiful view of the city below.

Yukari crouched down, resting her arms on her knees, she grabbed a small card out of her pocket and held it infront of Utau.

Utau turned to her, taking the card and eyeing it over. "What is this?"

"That is the number for the man that will help you save your brother." Yukari said smiling.

Utau looked at the card again, "Akihiko Sato.. why does his name sound familiar?" She asked looking at Yukari with curiosity. Yukari was going to answer, but Utau suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah.. I remember him..!"

* * *

Flashback..

Utau's POV

_..November, 2015.._

_I was in the lab sitting ontop of a cold table, my shirt and bra lay beside me, my long blond hair covering my breasts. I sat enduring the injections that the scientists were giving me into my spine. Ikuto sat in the corner watching from the corner of his eyes, he wished that he could do something about it to stop them, but he was completly drained from recieving similar injections not too long ago. _

_A door swooshed open and Gozen walked in with an older man by atleast 10 years, he had blond hair that was long in the front and shorter in the back, one strand of hair was sticking up distinctly. His blue eyes looked me over, a frown on his face. _

_"And this is where all the magic happens." Gozen said smiling. _

_The older man walked up to me, looking at me in the eyes, his eyes held sympathy and sadness. He turned to Gozen, his facial expression changing to confusion. "Brother, what are you doing with this girl?" _

_"She is one of my experiments that I had been talking about earlier." He said explaining. "She will be one of my weapons that will help our family get to the top." _

_The man turned back to me, gripping my chin, moving my head from side to side, looking my face over with his eyes. "What does she do?" _

_Gozen laughed, "Well, Akihiko, you see.. she doesnt seem to do anything, yet. The injections we have been giving her dont seem to be working for some reason." _

_Akihiko turned to Gozen, a frown on his face. "How long has she been tested on?"_

_"A couple years now." Gozen said glaring at me. "Yet nothing seems to be working, not like her brother over there, his body has been taking the injections very well." _

_"Let her go." Akihiko said._

_Gozen looked at his brother confused. "W-What, I thought you loved my idea?" _

_"I do." He turned to Gozen. "But if nothing has been working on her, then there is no use in trying and waisting your items on her, now is there?" _

_Gozen mulled it over for a second before nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, you're right." He turned to the man who had been injecting the fluids inside me a second ago. "Release her, she is not worth waisting anything on anymore." _

_Men walked in and pulled my limp body out of the room, Ikuto yelling after me, trying to stop them. More men came and dragged him to his cell, locking him up. They pulled me out to a room that had the stench of blood and rotting flesh. They bent over and injected a fluid inside of me, which I knew was intended to kill me. Then they left me there to die. My eyes started to close when I saw someone walk infront of me before I closed my eyes for what seemed like was going to be forever._

_..._

_I woke up to find myself in a bed, Yukari sitting at my side. "W-Who are you?" I ask._

_"My name is Yukari Sanjo, but you can call me Yukari. I found your body resting against my door to my apartment. A note was attached to it telling me to take care of you. The note was signed Sato. They gave me all the details of your condition and how to care for you in the note, with some money." She pushed me up, leaning me against the pillow. "And um, what is your name?" _

_"Utau."_

End Flashback/POV...

* * *

Utau reached for her cellphone, flipping it open, a picture of her and Ikuto when they were younger was her screensaver. A cellphone charm hung from the phone, it was a little figure with one angel wing and one devil wing, a halo on its head, a pitchfork in its hand. Utau dialed some numbers before she pressed talk and brought the cell phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" The masculine voice answered.

"Hello, is this Akihiko Sato?" Utau asked looking down at her pedicured feet.

"This is him." Akihiko answered. "Who might I ask is calling?"

Utau bit her lip for a second before responding, "Utau... Tsukiyomi.."

* * *

**Iggy: Heyyy, so im sorry i havent updated in forever, i just had a like major writersblock, but im back! Also, I will be updating my other stories soon. P.S. for those who dont know, I re-wrote the last bit of the last chapter of Take a Chance, cause it was bothering me how much it sucked and how rushed it was. So look at that and tell me if u like it more than the last one. And ill update this story when I have a total of 260!**

**Im Glad to be back!**


End file.
